Conviviendo con el Enemigo
by Fresa
Summary: Universo Alterno Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán a llevarse bien?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, espías y un enemigo al cual tendrán que atrapar, NO HAY MAGIA.

**Aviso dos: **Capítulos arreglados por mi nueva Beta genialosa tooda bakanosa, rica, exquisita Ayi :D!

**Sumary: **UA! Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán llevarse bien?

**Conviviendo con el enemigo**

Prólogo.

Una pelirroja caminaba hacia el despacho de su jefe. Tenía unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda y una linda figura. Vestida con el uniforme de la mejor área de los espías: La orden del Fénix; en Hogwarts: La única y respetada academia de espías, nacionales e internacionales, en Inglaterra. Establecimiento totalmente desconocido para gente normal, los civiles de todo el mundo.

Lily Evans, 20 años. Una chica muy inteligente, muy buena en las artes marciales y la mejor sacando información a las personas. Premiada por su esfuerzo y mejores notas. Ella era la espía perfecta, la mejor de todas esas otras tontas que se las daban de inteligentes.

Caminaba con su aire de sabelotodo, moviendo las caderas haciendo que los hombres que quedaban detrás de ella, no evitaran mirarle el lindo culo que se gastaba. Más de uno desvariaba por la mejor espía de la academia.

Era la mejor, pero no la única. Tenía un fuerte rival y era aquel que caminaba contra su paso, al otro lado del pasillo.

Tenía unos ojos chocolates chispeantes enmarcados por unos lentes y un cuerpo atlético, que muchas chicas quedaban embobadas. Su cabello negro azabache totalmente revuelto, le daba un aire totalmente salvaje y más atractivo.

James Potter, 20 años. El más inteligente, junto a ella, excelente en artes marciales y técnica del escondite. Premiado, a la par con la pelirroja, por esfuerzo y perfectos resultados. Él era el espía perfecto, tan perfecto como ella.

Todos pensaban que eran la pareja perfecta, pero tenían un pequeño detalle que no permitía eso. Ellos se detestaban. Siempre competían para ser el número uno, así nunca pudiendo trabajar juntos, para poder competir con el otro.

Así era la vida en el cuartel de La Orden del Fénix: Competencias Evans-Potter, apuestas entre espías y estudiantes. Lo bueno de sus competencias, es que incentivaban a los demás a tratar de alcanzarlos y poder llegar a ser tan buenos como ellos. Eran el ejemplo de toda la Academia Hogwarts, inclusive para algunos más viejos, que se impresionaban por sus aptitudes.

Sus ojos se encontraron y un rayo de electricidad salieron de ellos chocando como los rivales que eran. Los dos estaban parados frente al otro y los demás espías ya estaban empezando a hacer sus apuestas a quien ganaba esta vez. Estaban a unos cuantos cubículos más allá de la puerta del jefe, donde debían ir.

Levantaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, como sintiéndose ofendidos con la presencia del otro. Dieron un cuarto de vuelta, quedando en el mismo pasillo y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de Alastor Ojoloco Moody, el jefe del cuartel Fénix.

Primero dieron unos pasos lentos, mirándose de reojo. Aceleraron el paso, intentado siempre sobrepasar al otro, hasta que terminaron corriendo y chocando mutuamente, para quedar siempre al principio.

.- ¡No me ganarás! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los demás gritaban y daban porras a su personaje favorito. Reían y hacían desorden, sólo para ver las tontas competencias de la pelirroja Evans y el cuatro-ojos Potter.

.- Estos dos nunca cambiarán - suspiró, con una linda sonrisa, un chico guapísimo de ojos grises y cabello negro. Sirius Black era su nombre, trabajaba en la Orden del Fénix también. Compañero de trabajo de Evans y Potter.

Los dos alcanzaron la puerta al mismo tiempo, tomando el picaporte. Abrieron rápidamente.

.- ¡Te gané! - gritaron los dos, apuntándose mutuamente, mientras Alastor negaba cansinamente con la cabeza y Albus Dumbledore, director de toda la academia Hogwarts, reía por lo bajo bastante divertido.

Siempre lo mismo, peleas entre estos dos. ¿Es que acaso nunca podrían llevarse bien? Los dos eran los mejores espías de todo Hogwarts, si se dieran el tiempo de conocerse serían el equipo más fuerte y, definitivamente, el mejor de todo los tiempos. Pero, las cosas no siempre son como uno las quiere o mejor lo espera y el carácter competitivo de esos dos cabezotas era esa pared hacia la pareja perfecta.

.- Yo llegué primero, Potter - seguía la pelea la pelirroja, mientras sonreía socarronamente.

.- Ni lo sueñes Evans, sabes que el primero en llegar fui yo, yo pise antes que tú el suelo de la oficina - sonrió con arrogancia, el chico.

Alastor carraspeó para hacerse notar, pero no funcionó, para nada.  
Los que estaban afuera aún daban algunos vítores, pero no eran escuchados por los peleadores.

.- Se nota que los lentes no te sirven de nada, Potter, yo he pisando antes que tu, incluso crucé primero la puerta - se burló la ojiverde.

.- Al parecer yo no soy el único que necesita lentes¿Cómo no te das cuenta que has perdido, Evans? - le rebatió James.

Incluso, aunque no lo crean, estos dos peleaban hasta por semejantes tonterías, ya ven lo que ha caído esa competencia insistente que han formado entre los dos. Ese deseo de ganar, algún día, quizás, en un futuro lejano, podría unirles o... dejarlos más peleados, quien sabe.

Moody volvió a carraspear, pero más fuerte, a ver si estos dos despertaban de su pelea. No, tampoco funcionó.

.- Ya no digas tonterías, yo te he ganado y punto - empezó a alzar la voz la pelirroja.

.- ¡La que dice tonterías eres tú¡yo he llegado primero! - le respondió a la misma altura.

.- ¡Evans, Potter ya es suficiente! - ordenó cansadamente su jefe.

Los dos chicos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, mientras chispas verdes salían de los ojos de Lily y chispas rojas de los ojos de James. Colores opuestos, como lo eran ellos.

Ojoloco se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de su despacho. Miró luego a sus dos soldados, aún con su vista fulminante sobre la contraria. Volvió a mover la cabeza reprobatoriamente, aún pensaba que si lo que iba a hacer era buena idea.

.- Siéntense - como acto seguido, los dos se movieron y sentaron al mismo tiempo.

Hasta ya resultaba cómico verlos a los dos, ahora entendía porque los alumnos hacían apuestas o les gustaba mirar sus retos, hacían todo casi al mismo tiempo.

.- Buenas tarde chicos - saludó Albus con la cabeza y estos le respondieron haciendo un saludo militar - Los hemos llamado por una razón especial y espero los dos me escuchen en completo silencio hasta que termine. No quiero interrupciones¿entendido? -.

.- Sí, señor - respondieron los dos al uniuso.

.- Se han descubierto ciertos indicios de que hay una persona que quiere causar una guerra entre países - Moody se movió hasta quedar en su silla, frente a los dos chicos - Una tercera guerra mundial. Todo indica que son planes viniendo de un importante político, Tom M. Riddle, alguien que al parecer se cree Hitler segundo - abrió un cajón de su estantería y sacó unos archivos, mientras Lily y James observaban y escuchaban atentos

.- Se necesita que una pareja se infiltre en el Hotel Magic, un hotel especial para pasar la luna de miel perfecta. El propietario de este hotel es Riddle, donde pasa bastante de su tiempo en él - los dos chicos levantaron las cejas, cavilando muchas suposiciones de lo que posiblemente vendría - así que siendo los mejores espías de la Orden del Fénix, se les a designado la tarea de hacerse pasar por un matrimonio recién casado y pasar su luna de miel en Magic - Lily se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

.- Perdone que le diga esto, señor, pero como se le ocurre que voy a tener que cumplir una misión y convivir con... _este_ - lo miró con repulsión y este le miró ofendido.

.- ¿¡Y yo como voy a soportar a una chillona, quejumbrosa y hostigante mujer como esta!? ni en mis peores pesadillas podría casarme con una chica como esta... - la apuntó con la mano, irritando a Lily.

.- ¡Ni yo me casaría con un impulsivo, arrogante y estúpido como este! - apuntó la pelirroja.

.- ¡Se me olvidó decir mal hablada! -.

.- ¡¡Sólo digo la verdad!! -.

Ahí empezaron nuevamente con sus peleas verbales. Seguramente si estuvieran sobre el Ring, pelearían sin rendirse. Moody se llevó una mano a las sienes y Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, ambos suspirando al mismo tiempo.

.- ¡Miren! - Alastor los hizo callar de una, como era el jefe, debían obedecer - ¡no me interesan sus diferencias, si quieren tómenlo como un reto personal el poder soportarse, pero necesito que cumplan la misión de investigar sobre Riddle, quieran o no! - los dos iban a protestar - irán al hotel, se harán pasar como una pareja recién casada MUY feliz y MUY enamorada. Se necesita saber en que se está metiendo ese maniático, para poder detenerlo a tiempo - inhaló un poco de aire, esos dos chiquillos le sacaban de quicio.

.- Pero... - intentaron reprochar.

.- Deben recordar el Lema de su Orden, muchachos - habló suavemente el director.

"_Vivimos para proteger a los demás"_

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Lily bajó su cabeza algo avergonzada por su actitud, no por un estúpido iba a desistir de salvar a muchas personas, por eso estaba en la academia, para salvar al mundo, por muy cursi que suene.

.- Yo acepto el reto - declaró James, sonriendo como solo el lo hacía, con esa forma decidida y desafiante.

.- Yo también acepto - respondió la pelirroja, apoyando fuertemente su mano en el escritorio de Alastor.

.- Por fin, en algo que estén de acuerdo - suspiró aliviado el jefe.

Tomó dos carpetas y le pasó una a cada uno.

.- Mañana partirán a primera hora. - sonrió satisfecho - hagan sus maletas hoy, todos los datos están en sus carpetas. - se apoyó con comodidad en su silla - para que no tengan muchos problemas, habrán dos o tres espías más respaldándolos, eso es todo. Retírense - movió su mano, echándolos de su oficina.

.- Y buena suerte, chicos - saludó Albus.

Los dos inclinaron sus cabezas, como señal de respeto a sus superiores y salieron rápidamente de la estancia.

.- Espero no nos hayamos equivocado con escogerlos - habló Moody.

.- Tranquilo Alastor, son los mejores, debemos confiar en ellos - le contestó el director.

_Maldición, convivir con Potter será como una patada en el estómago... de todas maneras cumplir mi objetivo es mi mayor calmante_ - pensaba la pelirroja, mientras daba una mirada despectiva a Potter, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su cubículo de trabajo.

_Joder, tendré que soportar a la quejotas de Evans, espero que no arruine nada y todo sea satisfactorio¡porque vivir con una mujer como ella, no a de ser fácil!_ - a su vez pensaba James, respondiendo su mirada despectiva y caminando en sentido contrario a la pelirroja.

Los dos se perdieron por el pasillo, siendo observados por varios ojos. ¿Que habrá pasado allá adentro? nunca se les llamaba a los dos al mismo tiempo, todos sabían la intensa rivalidad que tenían. Esto desató intriga y posibles hipótesis de su siguiente misión, siempre que se iba al despacho del jefe era por una misión importante.

Al día siguiente, los chismes no se hicieron esperar.

.- ¡Me dijeron que los obligaron a casarse para que se llevaran mejor y no hubieran peleas en Hogwarts! - susurró a su compañero.

.- Yo supe que en verdad ellos siempre estuvieron enamorado del otro y por fin están juntos - le replicó el otro.

.- ¿Sabían que irán a Magic? - contó la recepcionista.

.- ¿Al hotel de recién casados? - se sorprendió su compañera.

.- A mi me dijeron que se casaron borrachos y ahora Potter tendrá que cuidar a un hijo de Evans,

¡que no se sabe si es de él! - dijo un calumniador contra los dos chicos.

.- ¿¡Un hijo!? - se atoró el chico que tomaba café.

James caminaba con su vena de enojo sobre la cabeza. Como bien sabía: "pueblo chico, infierno grande", pero ahora si que se estaban pasando con sus estupideces. ¡Ni borracho se acostaba con Evans!  
No entendía ese afán de los demás crear chismes.

.- Estúpidos - farfulló. Caminó hasta llegar al cubículo de su mejor amigo.

.- ¿¡Así que te casarás con Evans, porque la dejaste embarazada, tendrán un hijo y toda su vida estuvieron enamorados sin que el otro supiese de esto!? - dijo burlón el ojigris.

.- No empieces... - le amenazó James por lo bajo.

.- Pensé que era tu mejor amigo, que me contabas todo... me siento... herido - dramatizó Sirius.

.- Debo estar a las 8.00 en la recepción, para sacar las fotos, necesito que estés ahí - hizo como que no escuchó a Sirius y se fue.

Sirius sonrió divertido. James estaba totalmente fastidiado.

Lily caminaba, haciendo oídos sordos a los chismes que se habían formado desde el día de ayer. Caminaba con la cabeza en alto y con paso seguro, nunca se dejaría caer bajo las tonterías de los demás.

Llegó al cubículo que quería llegar, ahí estaba su mejor amigo: Remus Lupin, con su cabello castaño bien peinado y sus ojos miel leyendo los proyectos que debía rellenar. Sonrió al verlo y se acercó por detrás, para taparle los ojos.

.- Lily, estoy leyendo - le respondió ante el gesto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

.- Venía a avisarte que a las 8 en punto son las fotos, quiero que estés ahí¡para darme apoyo moraal! - le abrazó por el cuello, haciendo una voz teatral.

.- hahaha, tu sabes que ahí estaré - contesto risueño el castaño.

.- Gracias Remusiin, por eso te quiero taaanto! - le dio un beso en la cabeza y estaba dispuesta a irse.

.- Después quiero ser el padrino - volvió a su libro.

.- El padrino de la "boda" - hizo las comillas en el aire con los dedos - es Sirius, ya lo sabes... - terminó confundida.

.- No... yo hablo del bebé - y por respuesta una bola de papel le golpeó la cabeza. Sonrió con más fuerza, había fastidiado a Lily.

.x.x.x.

Flash, sonrisas, abrazos, caras contentas y un sentimiento totalmente contrario por detrás. Estaba harta de tener que abrazar a Potter, de firmar papeles, del hermoso matrimonio de ensueño, de poner sonrisas y lo peor que había tenido que hacer, posar para un supuesto beso... por suerte... todo era una farsa y como toda farsa... el beso ni fue un mero roce de labios.

Suspiró fastidiada y se quitó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de novia. Remus estaba a su lado izquierdo, elegantemente vestido de gris. Potter la sostenía de la cintura vestido de imponente negro, siendo el novio. Black se encontraba al lado de Potter, vestido igualmente de gris. Todos sonreían y se alegraban por la "pareja recién casada".

Debían sacar las fotos para poder tener registros para el hotel y papeles "legales", para no levantar sospechas. Esas fotos, los agentes subordinados, se las llevaron para poder tener todo listo a la tarde.

Su vuelo al hermosísimo Magics, castillo ubicado en un acantilado sin posibles salidas más que en helicóptero o aviones especiales, sería a las 19.00 horas. Debían tener todas sus armas y ropa lista para las 17.00 en punto.

Y más que nada, debían empezar a prepararse psicológicamente para soportar a su nuevo _matricidio_.

.- Señora Lily Evans... Potter. Que horrible... - dijo mirando con desánimo su nueva libreta de matrimonio - lo peor lo sufro yo, que debo cargar con este apellido - dijo con desgana, para luego suspirar.

_Tranquila Lily, solo será por una buena causa. ¡Si logramos descifrar todo, las personas estarán bien! -_ se autoanimó la pelirroja, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

¿_Qué estará pensado? _- le observó el pelinegro, enarcando sus cejas tras sus gafas - _Yo no le veo lo bueno convivir con tu compañero-enemigo._ Puso mala cara al ver la libreta de matrimonio.

.- Es momento de ir al aeropuerto - avisó sorpresivamente, Alastor.

Los dos espías levantaron sus cabezas. Ya era hora de que empezara el martirio...

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora: **_Un fic descabellado de Lily y James, ya que me canso de leer casi siempre lo mismo. Espero les guste y dejen reviews, que es lo que principalmente alimenta una historia:D! y que me haría enormemente feliiz! n.n!_

_Besos a todos los que leen y gracias por darse el tiempecito:D!_

_Fresa :)_


	2. Misión número uno

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, espías y un enemigo al cual tendrán que atrapar, NO HAY MAGIA.

**Aviso dos: **Capítulos arreglados por mi nueva Beta genialosa tooda bakanosa, rica, exquisita Ayi :D!

**Sumary: **UA! Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán llevarse bien?

**Conviviendo con el Enemigo**

Misión número uno: "Que comience el Juego"

Se bajaron del avión, para sentir un calor de los mil demonios, juntos a una humedad asfixiante y un fuerte olor a mar y algas, todo característico al clima tropical.

Se detuvieron, a espaldas del otro, inspeccionando los alrededores. Ya eran alrededor de las 8.00, hora local, y el sol ya se estaba empezando a ocultarse. En la cima de la isla, pudieron divisar la inmensidad del hotel. Era todo un castillo medieval por fuera.

.- Vamos rápido - ordenó James, quien no se fijó en la mirada fastidiada de Lily.

_.- ¿_Quién mierda te crees, Potter, para darme órdenes? - dijo despectivamente, mientras caminaba con la cabeza en alto, hacia el carruaje que los estaba esperando un poco más allá.

A James se le venía su vena de enojo por la respuesta de la pelirroja.

.- Eres tan ácida... Me compadezco del que se case contigo, de veras... - Empezó a caminar un paso más atrás de ella.

.- No empieces ahora con tus estupideces... hay que empezar con el _juego_ - dijo esto último con un todo totalmente desagradable.

.- _Juguemos_ entonces... - Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que podría traducirse de alegría. Lily también esbozó una sonrisa que se traduciría de una pobre mujer idiota enamorada hasta los pelos, pero ya ven que saben actuar mejor que nadie.

.- ¡Bienvenidos a la isla del hotel Magic!. Espero disfruten su estadía en la isla - Un señor de avanzada edad les recibió con una reverencia. Observó a sus nuevos llegados, ambos vestido de blanco. La "señora Potter" estaba vestida con un vestido simple, hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias; su "marido" estaba vestido con un short y una polera al estilo golf, calzando unas sandalias al igual que "su mujer".

.- Que fantástica sorpresa. ¿¡Cuánto dinero habrás gastado, _tontito!?..._ hehe - Lily le apretó la mejilla a James, causándole bastante dolor, además de exagerar su tono dulce.

.- Todo por ti, _gordita_ - amplió su sonrisa, aguantando a duras penas la presión en su mejilla.

.- Señora, por favor... - el caballero le extendió la mano, para ayudarla a subir al carruaje.

El empleado no advirtió el tono sarcástico en los sobrenombres, así que simplemente los ayudó a subir al carruaje y otros dos ya habían movido sus maletas sobre el móvil.

Quedaron solos dentro del carruaje, con la puerta cerrada.

.- ¿_Tontito?_... - susurró James enarcando una ceja.

.- ¿_Gordita?... - _le recalcó como contraataque, arrugando el ceño.

El vehículo empezó su viaje a la mansión. No era muy lejos, unos cinco kilómetros lejos de donde habían aterrizado.

Sacaron las armas pequeñas del bolso de playa que traía la ojiverde.  
Lily se amarró un arma al muslo de su pierna izquierda, donde nadie lo notaría, a menos que el viento la delatara. Probó sus pendientes en forma de rosas, haciendo juego con su cabello, que era un intercomunicador y un micrófono. Se colocó un pendiente con una diadema que le hacía juego a sus pendientes, pero era una camarita. Se colocó sus lentes y ahí pude ver si propia imagen, viniendo de uno de dos pins de James.

El pelinegro tenía dos pins patrióticos. Uno era la cámara y el otro era su micrófono. En el pómulo de su oreja traía el micrófono camuflado por un "parche-curita", pero era una súper huincha que no se caería con nada. También llevaba sus lentes oscuros (con los arreglos a los vidrios para que pudiese ver bien), donde aparecía su imagen, por la cámara de la pelirroja. Su arma la colocó en el cinturón de su pantalón, como si fuese un celular.

.- Falta poco para llegar - susurró para sí, la chica.

.- El show debe continuar... - sonrió James, mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje.

Se bajaron de la carroza tan emocionados como entraron y se toparon de frentón con el gran hotel Magic. Era totalmente una fortaleza, construido justo en un acantilado en la cúspide de la isla. Los dos espías se hicieron los sorprendidos, aún que no hubiera aceptado nunca que de verdad se sentían asombrados por semejante establecimiento.

_Tom Riddle debe estar forrado en plata_ - se dijo la pelirroja mentalmente.

_Este castillo debe ser cinco veces la mansión Potter_ - Pensó James, mientras volvía la vista hacia su "esposa" que estaba mucho más pasmada que él.

Le tomó de la cintura asustándola. El muchacho sonrió burlón, mientras la chica volvía a su acostumbrada sonrisa actuada, con una fuerte vena de enojo marcada en su cabeza.

.- Vamos _cariño_ - le condujo James, caminando juntos.

Sus maletas ibas empujadas por un chico con un carrito. Iban por un sendero de adoquines bastante elegante y el pasto verde brillaba con el sol. Había dos piletas a los lados y los grandes ventanales de la primera planta mostraban un poco de lo que era el interior. La gran puerta era de Madera cubierta por esmalte especial para playa de seguro y las paredes eran de piedras una sobre otra, muy estilo medieval.

La pareja caminaba sin muchos contratiempos. Atravesaron la gran puerta de madera y lo primero que llamó su atención fue la inmensa lámpara de cristales en el hall. Brillaba al menor haz de luz. Era impresionante. Caminaron hasta su izquierda, encontrándose con el mesón de recepción y las señoritas encargadas a dar las llaves.

Los dos no dejaban de sonreír supuestamente como enamorados.

_Parezco más estúpida que enamorada_ - pensó Lily al verse en el espejo del recibidor.

.- Bienvenidos a Magic, el hotel donde tus sueños se hacen realidad - Sonrió la recepcionista dirigiendo una mirada significativa a la pareja - Mi nombre es Mandy y estoy a su completa disposición - su sonrisa se ensanchaba más al detenerse descaradamente en James.

Al ver que se trataban de mujeres, sabía que su presencia sobraba. El interrogatorio debía ser algo especial y ahora mismo partirían. Además, el señor Riddle no debía enterarse que preguntaban por él.

.- _Cariño..._ - dijo con un tono un poco forzado - iré a ver las maletas - excusas tontas, pero siempre servían frente a la gente común.

.- Ve con cuidado, _gordita_ - respondió con intenciones de molestar, mientras la sostenía con más fuerza de la cintura.

.- Devuélveme mi cintura... - dijo entre dientes sin sacar su sonrisa.

.- Es que no me gusta separarme mucho de tii - la mirada en sus ojos descifró el querer fastidiar a Lily.

.- Suéltame..._ por favor_ - y ese "por favor" era un "me sueltas o de ahí las pagas", si es que lo llegas a interpretar bien. James había logrado su cometido, lograr fastidiar a su "esposa".

Pasado unos segundos y unas miradas bastante recargadas de desagrado hacia Potter, la ojiverde fue a ver las maletas.

"Concéntrate y déjate de estupideces, Potter" - dijo Lily por el intercomunicador, mientras James escuchaba con una sonrisa burlesca.

"Divertirse un poco no es malo..." - susurró hacia su intercomunicador, el chico de pelo desordenado.

El ojiavellana pudo escuchar un bufido por el audífono. Sonrió satisfecho.

.- Mucho gusto, Mandy - habló el "señor" Potter a la rubia- ¿Si eres tan gentil de decirme mi habitación, por favor? -.

.- Por supuesto, Señor...

.- Potter - Respondió el joven Potter apoyándose en el mesón de recepción.

.- 1414 es su número de habitación, señor Potter - los ojos azules de Mandy brillaron al ver que uno de los ojos avellana del joven le guió coquetamente, cuando le daba la tarjeta-llave de habitación. La recepcionista se sonrojó e instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja del otro lado.

.- Gracias... - susurró con una voz donde tenía una pizca de sensualidad.

.- No hay... porqué - la sonrisa nerviosa de la recepcionista, le hizo ver a James que iba por buen camino.

La rubia esperó para que el señor Potter se fuese y siguiera con sus actividades, pero por lo visto el hombre no quería irse de ahí, además, no le quitaba la vista de encima

.- ¿Quiere al-algo más... señor? - la recepcionista miraba a James con los ojos brillantes de emoción, pero siempre echando un vistazo a si la señora Potter los veía. Ella a lo lejos estaba mirando hacia las ventanas del otro lado, con sus gafas puestas.

.- Sí, hay algo más... - empezó con el juego de seducción.

"Apúrate, idiota, mientras más rápido terminemos, mucho mejor" - escuchó por el auricular.

.- Que eres adorable - intentó a que sonara como susurro, pero no funcionó.

.- ¡A-ah! Mu-muchas gracias - la muchacha se puso más roja, creyendo que el comentario iba dirigido a ella - ¿pero no quiere algo más? - preguntó, sonriendo más alegre que antes.

James iba a responderle con una frase que desentendiera su comentario, pero la voz irritada de Lily volvió a irrumpir en su oído derecho.

"Idiota, te ha escuchado! acaso no sabes hacer nada bien?" - se quejó Lily por el intercomunicador.

.- ¡No me presiones! - dijo con tono fastidiado.

.- ¡lo siento mucho, señor! - se escandalizó sorpresivamente la recepcionista - no era mi intención pensar cosas que no--... - se tapó la boca instantáneamente - quiero decir¡¡no era mi intención presionarlo!! - su color carmín volvió a subir hasta la raíz de su cabello.

.- ¡No, no era para ti! - se disculpó James un poco escandalizado.

Sonó una campana y a los segundos llegó un hombre tras la recepcionista.

.- Mandy, es hora de cambiar - habló el hombre mirando extrañado la escena.

.- ¡Sí! - Asintió la rubia, tomando todas sus cosas - Discúlpeme. Espero tenga una buena estadía, señor Potter - la recepcionista se fue de ahí con frases como "que estúpida soy" pasando por su mente insistentemente.

.- ¿Puedo ayudarle? - preguntó el caballero, tras el mostrador.

"Ahí fue tu oportunidad de sacar información... estúpido" - le retó la pelirroja por el audífono.

.- ¡Si no lo hubieses arruinado habría resultado! - arrugó el ceño.

.- ¿Disculpe? - el hombre enarcó una ceja, un poco molesto - ¿Qué le he arruinado? -.

.- Nada, nada... hehehe... Gracias, nos vemos - James sonrió forzadamente y rápidamente se fue al lado de sus maletas.

Su compañera lo observó venir con una sonrisa cínica.

.- ¿Cómo te fue, _cariño_? - se burló la pelirroja.

El hombre se revolvió el cabello, fastidiado.

_Maldita de Evans..._ - pensó James, viéndole con rencor.

Un botón tomó sus maletas y se dirigieron al ascensor. Era un muchacho joven y bien apuesto. Cuando la pareja estaba de espaldas, no pudo reprimir una mirada escrutadora hacia la "señora" Potter.

La pelirroja no estaba mal... NADA mal...

Una sonrisa estúpida salió de sus labios y rápidamente guardó la compostura ante una extraña mirada del señor Potter.

James volvió la cabeza y sonrió malicioso.

Al llegar al piso 14, el ascensor dio paso a la pareja junto al botón con sus maletas.

.- Tu turno... - susurró el ojiavellana, sin que el botón le escuchase.

Todo estaba adornado con cristal y plata, mientras que los colores eran distintos tipos de verde.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación 1414, donde el número estaba pegado a la puerta con números plateados, diferente a las demás habitaciones, que eran de blanco.

.- Suite matrimonial, especial para los recién casados - anunció, como grabadora de comercial, el joven botón. Una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios, para adornar el momento.

.- Pasemos a ver, entonces - James sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con esta.

Cuando entraron se asombraron de lo espaciosa, acomodada y el espacio que tenía para hacer de tus fantasías algo realidad. El salón estaba adornado con colores cálidos, como después verían que toda la suit era así. Los sillones, las cortinas y las alfombras eran de rojos encendidos, mientras que todo lo demás le acompañaba con beige o castaño.

Lily dio unos pasos hacia la habitación, maravillada por lo cálida que se sentía.

.- Que hermoso - dijo la pelirroja.

El botón entró las maletas y las dejó en la sala. James caminó hasta la habitación dejando a la chica con el joven ayudante.

.- Espero su estadía sea excelente - sonrió el botón a la mujer.

.- Muchas gracias - Lily le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿cuál es tu nombre? -.

.- Alan, señora -.

.- Alan... - le dio una mirada significativa - ¿Cómo han estado los días este tiempo? - Empezó a moverse hacia el chico, mientras que, este empezando a ponerse nervioso, miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

.- Eeeh... bien... bastante buenos... - la ojiverde empezó a dibujar su escote, como si fuese algo inconsciente, mientras el joven pegó su vista a los pechos de esta.

.- ¿El calor siempre es igual? - sonrió al ver la actitud que estaba tomando el joven.

.- S-sí -.

.- El señor Riddle tiene que tener bastante dinero para tener semejante palacio y tener buenos aires acondicionados para aplacar el calor -.

El chico no separaba su vista del escote. Táctica: mientras más relajado esté el interrogado, con mayor facilidad responde.

.- Sí... - La pelirroja llegó a su lado

.- ¿Hace cuanto que trabajas acá? -.

.- Casi un año... - la sonrisa de Lily se amplió.

.- ¿El señor Riddle está en el hotel¿Viene muy seguido al hotel? -

.- Sí, viene dos semanas por mes... pero no se hospeda en ninguna habitación del castillo... - el chico se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

.- Vaya... -.

"¿Cómo es eso que no está en el castillo?" - habló repentinamente, James, por el auricular. Lily, si no hubiese entrenado para manejar mejor sus emociones, hubiese saltado del susto, pero no fue el caso, solo arrugó el ceño.

Por el gesto de la "señora" Potter, el chico despertó de su ensueño, avergonzándose y dándose cuenta que estaba hablando de más y se tapó la boca.

.- E-eso no debí decirlo... - susurró asustado - ¡¡no puede decirle a nadie!! - se asustó el chico - podría perder mi trabajo... - dijo en un hilo de voz.

"Si rodea así a las huéspedes, debería estar de patitas en la calle hace rato" - sonó la voz burlona en el oído de Lily, mientras ella fruncía más el ceño.

.- No te preocupes, Alan... no diré nada - volvió a su voz normal, al ver salir a James de la habitación sin que el botón se diera cuenta.

.- Muchísimas gracias señora Potter - le tomó las manos, inconscientemente.

.- De nada - respondió Potter, con voz burlona, haciendo saltar del susto al botón.

Alan se soltó rápidamente de las manos de Lily, poniéndose nervioso. Lo bueno de estos interrogatorios, es que el cargo de conciencia por la seducción queda más presente que las preguntas que se hacen.

.- ¿No debes irte ya? - preguntó el ojiavellana, con una voz sugerente.

.- Buenas Noches... - el botón dio una reverencia y sin pedir propina (recordando su cargo de conciencia) se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

.- Hay que averiguar en que parte del hotel se hospeda el señor Riddle - habló para sí, la pelirroja.

.- Podría amenazar al botón, colgándolo del balcón... - rió el chico de pelo revuelto.

.- No digas estupideces, no podemos llamar la atención - le recordó de forma brusca.

.- Amargada... - susurró James, mientras iba al balcón. El sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Al salir por los ventanales, el calor ya estaba bajando y se sentía un clima más agradable. Las nubes del cielo se estaban tornando de color anaranjado y el mar reflejaba estos colores. Al llegar al borde, se dio cuenta que estaba protegido con rejas especiales (por si alguien caía) y que estaba justo en lo más alto del acantilado. Ellos, estaban en una de las torres del hotel.

Dio un último vistazo, fijándose que era la última habitación de la torre, y volvió a entrar cerrando los ventanales.

Caminó hasta su habitación, mientras el anaranjado del sol se colaba por la ventana de esta. Ahí estaba Lily, observando la cama matrimonial que tenía doseles de color rojo (como el cubrecama) y cuerdas para sujetarlos de color dorado.

.- Es bastante hermoso - susurró Lily, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de James.

.- Deberías dejar ese hábito de hablar sola - le fastidió el chico.

.- Tú deberías dejar el hábito de meterte en lo que no te importa - le respondió de mala forma.

El ojiavellana frunció el ceño, disgustado por la mala leche de la pelirroja. Pensaba que ella iba a tratar de hacer más amena la convivencia, pero parecía que no iba haber tregua entre los dos, por culpa suya.

.- Se está oscureciendo, será mejor que preparemos las cosas para dormir - habló James un poco malhumorado.

.- ¡Sólo hay una cama! - se escandalizó la chica.

.- Que atinada... - volvió a burlarse James.

Lily solo le dirigió una mirada malhumorada. Detestaba que se burlara constantemente de ella. ¿No podía comerse sus comentarios?. Después de eso le bajaba su fastidio y respondía mal.

.- Bien, decidamos quien dormirá en la cama - dijo James.

_Maldito Potter, malditoo_ - se decía, la chica, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Este es el segundo capítuloo :D espero no haber demorado mucho :X intento subir lo más rápido que me da el tiempo :S**

**Que puedo decir? Muchas gracias por los 12 reviews!! woo, no esperé tantos :D en verdad pensaba que iban a llegar con suerte unos 5 :s! en verdad me han emocionadoo:D pero no dejen de escribirme, que sino me desilusiono:( y me da pena escribir sin saber como está la historia! Así que manden sus revieews!, por favor:D y esas personas que no escriben, anímense! n.n!! cuéntenme de ustedes, manden mails por cualquier duda, pregunten lo que sea! yo leeré y contestaré lo necesario :D!**

**Mientras más mensajes lleguen, más rápido subo capítulo y más gente lee (por no. de reviews) piensen que al escribirme me dan cargos de conciencia, así que escribo más rápido. **

**Recuerden que los reviews son GRATIS y hacen feliz a una persona (que soy Yo :D!). **

**Contestando Algunas preguntas en los reviews anteriores: **  
¿Está basada en la película "conviviendo con el enemigo"?: **Pues no, en verdad se me ha olvidado que existe una película con el mismo nombre, pero si hay alguna relación, sería mera coincidencia, ya que no he visto esa película :)**

"Espero que no caigas en lo trivial":** En verdad yo también lo espero, de todas maneras avísenme si esto se está volviendo un aburrimiento, si? sería de mucha ayuda tener algunas críticas para mejorar :D!**

**Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por el tiempo!!!!**

**No vemos en el siguiente capítulo y recuerden mandar un review para hacer a la historia más completa con sus comentarios :D!**

**Saludos!**

_Fresa._


	3. Misión número dos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, espías y un enemigo al cual tendrán que atrapar, NO HAY MAGIA.

**Sumary: **UA! Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán llevarse bien?

**Conviviendo con el Enemigo**

Misión número dos: "¿Buena convivencia?"

James despegó los ojos. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana iluminando su cara y despertándolo finalmente. Con su mano derecha buscó en el velador de la pieza sus lentes y se los puso.

Se encontraba sobre la cama, con los doseles aún abiertos y las cortinas beige de la ventana semi-cerradas.

Suspiró. Debía levantarse para empezar con las averiguaciones sobre Tom Riddle y así poder terminar rápido esta misión junto a la pelirroja, que ya varios dolores de cabeza le estaba causando por su tozudez y no solo de esta. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la quijada, un tanto adolorida.

Giró a su lado izquierdo, topándose con las almohadas que servían de muralla¿para que? pues para separarlo de la pelirroja que dormía placidamente en el otro extremo de la cama.

Finalmente, entre las peleas, los dos habían terminado durmiendo en la cama.

_Los dos chicos se encontraban frente a frente, con un aire sumamente desafiante._

_.- Yo no pienso dormir en el sillón, Potter - le dijo la pelirroja, con una voz agria._

_.- ¿Y supondrás que yo si dormiré ahí? - arqueó las cejas._

_.- Si te crees tan caballero, así debiera ser - sonrió burlona la pelirroja._

_.- Cuando vea a una dama a la cual tratar, me avisas - la sonrisa de Lily se borró instantáneamente - mientras no sea así, no dormiré en el sillón - James empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos_ algo.

_.- Joepu-- - se detuvo a media frase, en verdad no quería insultar a su madre, pero le estaba enojando de sobremanera._

_.- Cuidado con lo que dices, Evans, nadie se mete con mi madre... - respondió con voz glacial el ojiavellana. _

_.- Ponte a llorar, ahora, Potter - le fastidió la chica._

_James gruñó por lo bajo, enojado, hasta que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando: Una moneda._

_.- Que la suerte decida - le mostró la moneda - si sale cara yo gano y si sale sello tu pierdes - sonrió el hombre._

_.- ¡¡No caigo en trucos idiotas, imbécil!! - le quitó la moneda, la tiró y la agarró en el aire, para colocarla sobre su mano._

_.- Escojo Cara - le dijo James._

_Lily se quedó unos segundos estática, hasta que mostró la moneda_

Cara

_.- ¡Gané¡la cama es mía! - dijo victorioso, el espía._

_.- ¡Dos de tres! - dijo la pelirroja, volviendo a lanzar la moneda al aire._

Cara,

Cara...

_.- Ya gané - James le quitó la moneda y caminó al baño, para colocarse su pijama._

_Lily, sin entender su mala suerte, se colocó rápidamente su pijama en la habitación. Sacó el cubrecama rojo y estaba dispuesta ir al sillón, hasta que una ampolleta se iluminó sobre su cabeza._

_.- Espera un momento... es muy extraño esto - entrecerró los ojos, cavilando rápidamente y cayendo en la cuenta de que Potter se había burlado de ella._

_La puerta del baño se abrió, para dar paso a un chico con gafas, cabello despeinado, vestido con un short y una sudadera. Su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, pero esta se fue al ver la cara de la pelirroja, totalmente indignada._

_.- ¡Asqueroso tramposo! - le apuntó con el dedo._

_.- ¿Qué quieres decir, mujer? - preguntó despreocupado, dirigiéndose a la cama._

_.- ¡Muéstrame la moneda, ahora! - le exigió, caminando con paso firme hasta él._

_.- ¿Para qué? - le preguntó sin inmutarse - ya perdiste Evans - abrió las sábanas y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose._

_.- Era una moneda de doble cara, sucio tramposo - le destapó bruscamente._

_.- TÚ misma lanzaste la moneda, Evans - se enojó repentinamente - deja de causar escándalos¡perdiste y ya! - volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas._

_.- ¿Ah sí? - llevó sus manos a su cadera - revisaré los bolsillos de tu pantalón entonces - corrió hacia los pantalones del chico, para revisarlos._

_.- ¡¡No tienes derecho de meterte en mis cosas!! - se levantó de la cama, corriendo para atajar a la pelirroja._

_.- Apuesto que no quieres que vea que tienes esa estúpida moneda. ¡Sabía que eras un sucio tramposo, además de infantil! - le gritó tirando de los pantalones del chico._

_.- ¡Tú eres la mal perdedora e infantil! - le gritó, tomando sus pantalones._

_Empezó un tironeo de la pobre prenda, mientras se insultaban mutuamente._

_.- Idiota! - Lily, lanzó una patada, estilo taekwondo._

_.- ¡Cretina! - James detuvo la agresión con su antebrazo._

_.- ¡Imbécil! - Se dio una vuelta, para atacarlo con el otro pie._

_.- ¡Estúpida! - pero el chico le detuvo el golpe, tomándole el tobillo, e inmovilizándola._

_.- ¡Acepta que me estafaste! - Iba a darle un derechazo, firme, en la cara_

_.- ¡Acepta que perdiste! - pero James alcanzó a detener este golpe con su mano restante, soltando la prenda por la cual peleaba._

_Lily se soltó, como pudo, y salió corriendo a la salita con los pantalones en sus manos, mientras buscaba entre los bolsillos del pantalón con algo de dificultad. James salió tras de ella, hasta que pudo alcanzarla._

_.- ¡Ajá¡era falsa! - gritó la pelirroja, deteniéndose y dando media vuelta._

_El pelinegro se iba a detener, pero tropezó con la alfombra a unos escasos pasos de la ojiverde, por lo que cayó sobre ella y los dos en el sillón._

_.- Disculpe señor... escuché unos gritos... - el botón que habían entrado, se escandalizó. _

_Los señores Potter se encontraban en una situación sumamente comprometedora, sin contar la poca ropa, el sonrojo de sus caras y lo despeinados que estaban. _

_La señora Potter estaba con los pantalones de su esposo en la mano, con su camisón de seda, hasta las caderas, donde podía verse sus bragas, y sus tirantes caídos. _

_El señor Potter se encontraba sobre su mujer, con los lentes corridos, con su cabeza sobre el seno de ella y una de sus manos importunando el pecho izquierdo de la mujer._

_.- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo... - el botón empezó a tartamudear y dar reverencias, para luego salir de la habitación sumamente avergonzado y con la cara muy colorada._

_Hubo un de silencio de 5... __4... 3... 2... 1..._

_.- ¡¡Potteeeer!! - _

_**COMBO MEGA K.O.**_

_.- ouch... - pudo lograr decir James, que estaba botado en el piso, con una marca en su mandíbula._

_La pelirroja respiraba fuertemente, con la cara colorada de ira y vergüenza. Esa asquerosa alimañaza se había atrevido a tocarla._

_.- Vaya que eres bruta - el chico Potter se sentó en el suelo._

_.- ¡Eres un abusivo, asqueroso, caliente! - le espetó, con brusquedad, la chica._

_.- ¡¿¡Perdón!?! que haya caído sobre tu esquelético cuerpo, casi sin forma y me haya apoyado en algo que ni siquiera se puede denominar pecho, ya que eres más plana que tabla, no es mi culpa - cruel, muy cruel además de mentiroso, pero no iba a dejar que le insultasen por un accidente._

_La pelirroja se quedó sin palabras y con los labios sumamente apretados. Sus ojos destilan rabia, ira y dolor, pero no se lo haría saber, había sido entrenada para esconder sus emociones y, por un sumo pedazo de imbécil, no cedería._

_.- Ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana hay que levantarse temprano - habló por último James, sin prestar atención a la pelirroja - separaré la cama con almohadas y los dos dormiremos ahí. No quiero oír reclamos, ahí tú vez si te acuestas o no - sentenció, sin si quiera mirarla a los ojos._

_Se levantó y colocó las almohadas sobrantes verticalmente, separando la cama en dos. Perfectamente podrían dormir sin tener que toparse en la mitad de la noche, ya que la cama era suficientemente grande._

_James se acostó luego de terminar con la "barrera" y dejó sus gafas sobre el velador. Pasado una buena cantidad de minutos, pudo sentir como otro cuerpo se acostaba en el otro lado en silencio. Lo que no supo, fue el hecho de que suaves lágrimas de impotencia surcaban el rostro de la pelirroja._

James observó la carita de ángel de la pelirroja. Cuando dormía se veía linda, mejor que cuando le gritaba, se enojaba o lo mandaba a freír monos al África. ¿Cómo es que Sirius y Remus la soportaban? y, además ¿Cómo se llevaban bien con ella?. Quizás ellos podían controlarla... No, era imposible controlar a Evans.

La observó serio, quedándose pegado mirando la figura dormida de la pelirroja. En verdad era más linda a lo que había visto antes o lo que suponía...

_Lástima que lo linda se le quita cuando abre la boca o da tremendos puñetazos _- Pensó mientras se acariciaba la mandíbula adolorida e hinchada por lo demás. Se levantó de su lado de la cama y caminó hacia el balcón.

El aire acondicionado había hecho un perfecto trabajo de mantener una temperatura agradable en la habitación, pero al salir y sentir la brisa, logró sacarle una sonrisa sincera. Hacía ya varios días que no sonreía así; la misión, los rumores, la actuación y las burlas de Sirius lo tenían hartado, por lo que había dejado de sonreír por un tiempito.

El sol estaba sobre el mar, hacia su lado izquierdo. El océano brillaba, con distintos tonalidades de azules y verdes. El viento mecía su cabello. En verdad, estar en el hotel, era un paraíso, solo que la compañía no calzaba para completar su felicidad.

Se movió en la cama, sentía como le pesaban los ojos y un pequeño dolor de cabeza le molestaba el despertar. Miró al frente y de dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama. Suspiró aliviada, aún no quería verlo y menos tan temprano. Si tenía suerte estaría duchándose por un largo rato.

Se restregó los ojos y dio un bostezo, estirándose perezosamente. El sol le llegaba a la cara, desvariando un poco su vista. Vio como la ventana estaba abierta y una sombra se colaba por esta. Eso significaba que no estaba en la ducha como pensaba, sino que en el balcón. Buena oportunidad para ducharse ella primero e intentar quitar un poco ese dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, no fuera que entrara justo cuando iba a entrar al baño. Fue a su maleta y sacó la ropa del día. Tomó sus cosas de tocador para casi correr al baño. Al encerrarse en este dio un fuerte suspiro.

La noche anterior había sido todo un papelón, espectáculo y terminando en drama. Se sonrojó al pensar que un botón los había visto en una situación que jamás hubiera imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

.- ¡Que horror, que horror! - susurraba para ella una y otra vez. Remus se reiría de ella si llegara a saberlo y Sirius simplemente se lo recordaría cada día de su vida. No quería ni imaginarlo.

La situación que había sufrido fue vergonzosa de verdad, pero nada superó su creciente enojo. Rápidamente llegó a su mente el motivo de las punzadas en su cabeza y la hinchazón de sus ojos. Las palabras hirientes de Potter. Hirientes para su orgullo de mujer.

.- Maldito, mal nacido, _joeputa_... - y siguió recitando todo el rosario de insultos que se le vinieron a la mente. Potter se había pasado y mucho, pero ya lo pagaría, de alguna forma haría que el orgullo del hombre se hiciera añicos.

Se dirigió al tocador que estaba a disposición de los huéspedes y dejó su ropa y sus cosas. Se fijó en la tina enorme, donde fácilmente cabían dos personas acostadas. El hotel era bastante ingenioso en sus cosas, tenían todos los lugares de la suite habilitados para una pareja sedienta de una luna de miel espectacular.

Aún con su enojo a flor de piel, se acercó a la tina, para empezar a llenarla, necesitaba un buen baño para relajarse un poco de lo sucedido con Potter. Aún no había sucedido algo demasiado relevante conforme a la misión y ya estaba harta de su compañero.

Y tan rápido como cambió su vergüenza por ira, el enojo fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

.- ¿Por qué acepté?. Debí decir que no estaba apta para la misión junto a este energúmeno - abrió el grifo de la tina, sintiendo como el agua pasaba de fría a caliente en unos pocos segundos - No. Debí decir que el energúmeno de Potter no era apto para esta misión. No tengo que rebajar mi categoría por culpa de ese idiota - se volvió a hablar. Su ceño se frunció, con el orgullo recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Siempre Potter. Es que tenía un censor especial para fastidiarla, hacerla sentir mal y poca cosa. El mejor espía de Hogwarts. Había logrado pasar el exámen como si nada y ella se había matado estudiando. Logró romper records deportivos de su categoría dentro de la escuela de espías. Había aprendido con facilidad en el campo de batalla, como usar las armas y otras cosas, que ella se había pasado noches en vela para poder lograr.

Envidiaba la enorme capacidad de Potter.

.- Porque nadie es tan grande como el gran Lord James Potter - dijo con amargura.

Y aún que no quisiera admitirlo, él había sido su mayor impulso a transformarse en la mejor espía de su categoría.

Detestaba que el fuese el mejor¿Por qué era el mejor, si todo lo hacía a instinto a último minuto? No. No podía ser así. Es por eso que en ella misma nació un sentimiento de guerra hacía el chico, para demostrarle que a través de sus métodos no se merecía ningún premio. Lo superaría, en lo que fuese, para que se diera cuenta de que no era la gran cosa.

Esa batalla interior pronto, no supo como, empezó a exteriorizarse y Potter también empezó a seguir el juego competitivo de la pelirroja. Todo lo que hicieran, debía ser mejor que el contrario.

Lily Evans y James Potter habían llegado a superar a muchos en Hogwarts. Ganando los mismo premios en sus clases y propias categorías. Los profesores les estimaban, pero lamentaban que estos dos compitieran en todo. Creían y aún creen que podrían llegar a formar una excelente pareja de espías especiales. Pero Lily cada vez se enfadaba más de no poder superarle. ¿Cómo le iba a demostrar que era un hombre completamente corriente, si nunca lograba ganarle en algo?.

Lo que no pudo controlar luego fue que ella misma estaba cayendo en el precipicio del orgullo, supremacía y arrogancia. Había pasado a ser una chica normal y corriente, que estudiaba para llegar a ser una buena espía; a una súper espía, con más honores, medallas, destacados y diplomas de los que hubiese pensado en su vida sencilla. Ya no era una simple chica pelirroja. No. Ella era Lily Evans, una mujer inalcanzable para la gente normal. En resumidas cuentas, había pasado a ser algo parecido a lo que había tratado destruir: Una chica arrogante.

En verdad Lily, quería volver a ser una chica sencilla. Le subía el ego ser la mejor, pero a veces se sentía tan sola. Era una chica tan tildada por sus compañeros de inalcanzable, que hasta la hubieran puesto en una jaula de exposición de haber podido. Su único y mejor amigo Remus era el único que la trataba como una persona normal; y Sirius la trataba como una niña pequeña con poderes súper dotados.

Suspiró...

La tina ya estaba casi completa, así que apagó el grifo. No quería inundar el baño. Se sacó rápidamente las prendas y se vio al espejo que estaba dispuesto a unos pasos más. Vio sus piernas torneadas, por el ejercicio que les hacían hacer obligatoriamente en Hogwarts (sin contar las horas extras que ella misma se sometía). Sus caderas eran un poco anchas, pero no exageradas. Tenía un estómago especial, era plano, pero aún así no como la de una súper modelo; aún que su cadera era bastante bonita. Sus pechos eran de un tamaño normal, pero no negaba que le hubiese gustado tener un poco más de busto; difícil al hacer tanto ejercicio, comer irregular y las múltiples pequeñas misiones que se le asignaban. Su cabello rojo caía sobre sus hombros y resaltaban el color pálido de su piel.

Suspiró otra vez...

En verdad tenía un cuerpo un poco desgastado. El trabajo le estaba desgastando el estado físico y el ejercicio extremo le estaba haciendo perder la poca grasa corporal de sus "atributos". Recordó las palabras de Potter y su orgullo le volvió a comer el estómago.

Dejó el espejo, tomó su cabello en un rodete y se dirigió directamente a la bañera. Tocó el agua, para sentir la temperatura. Estaba un poco más caliente de lo que hubiese deseado, pero se sumergió de todas maneras, sintiendo el calor subir rápidamente en su cuerpo.

Se estiró en toda la tina. El baño la estaba logrando relajar rápidamente y pasado unos 10 minutos, por primera vez sonrió feliz de tener ese momento para ella. Hacía tiempo que no podía bañarse por tan largo tiempo y lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera.

Había pasado ya 30 minutos sintiendo la brisa marina, sentado en la silla bajo el quitasol del balcón. En verdad la vista era preciosa. No se cansaba de ver los distintos colores del mar mezclarse y formando colores nuevos con cada choque de verdes y azules.

La temperatura iba subiendo rápidamente haciéndole transpirar bastante, pero no quería entrar hasta que la pelirroja saliera del baño.

El desayuno lo había pedido hacía unos minutos atrás y disfrutaba de fruta tropical en la mañana. Nada mejor que sentir el fuerte sabor de la piña para despertar los sentidos. Hubiera tomado un té con tostadas, pero el calor no se lo permitió.

Aún no había pensado muy bien que hacer para averiguar sobre Riddle y su horario dentro del hotel, los días que pasaba en el, sus lugares más visitados y demás cosas.

_Creo que lo más conveniente sería ir por sectores_ - comió más piña para estremecerse y sonriendo divertido por sus reacciones ante el fuerte sabor de la fruta. Una pequeña punzada en la mandíbula le hizo contraerse tan rápido como se estremeció.

.- Por Dios que da buenos derechazos esta mujer - volvió a frotarse con delicadeza la mandíbula. En un balde que estaba al lado de su silla contenía hielo que se derretía con mayor velocidad a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero lo importante de eso era la compresa fría que sacó de este. La posó con cuidado sobre el lugar afectado. En verdad no le servía de mucho ahora. Debería haber aplicado hielo a los minutos del golpe.

Evans podía llegar a ser muy bruta cuando quería, como lo vimos ayer. La niñita perfecta, no era tan perfecta como todo el mundo creía. Siempre con mal carácter y respuestas ácidas. Competitiva hasta lo que fuese y con un orgullo de los mil demonios, lo que la hacía cabezotas. Aún que pensándolo bien y fríamente, él era un tanto parecido a ella. Con un orgullo de los mil demonios, competitivo y cabezotas.

Era catalogado como el espía súper modelo desde su llegada a la academia, solo por su maldito apellido. No, no solo por el apellido. No podía negar que la mayoría de las cosas las había ganado, para demostrar que no solo por el apellido debían elogiarlo.

Con el ego un tanto grande, engendrado por la familia; pero nada que con las burlas sin mala intención de Sirius no pudiesen solucionar. A veces su arrogancia era parte de su personalidad, pero no lo hacía con mala intención, solo le salía de costumbre ¡Era como revolverse el cabello!.

James nunca fue tratado como un chico normal. Las únicas personas que lo trataba como una persona cualquiera eran Sirius y Remus. El resto lo elogiaban por su gran trabajo e incluso lo envidiaban, pero eso no le interesaba. Y Evans, ella lo trataba como energúmeno; la única y primera persona, mujer, compañera y todo, que lo trataba como energúmeno.

No entendía su postura, tampoco le interesaba entenderla. Al principio captó la competencia que ella la incitaba a participar, inclusive le pareció gracioso y divertido; pero luego se volvió algo personal, una competencia por el mejor y demostrar que él era el mejor. Ella había sido su propulsor para superarse y demostrar que podía ser algo más que un simple apellido.

Volvió a dejar la compresa fría en la cubeta, para que se congelara un poco más y siguió saboreando su piña.

A ver cuando salía su señoría Evans para poder ducharse. Ya empezaba a sentirse sucio.

Y como si fuese por arte de magia, el pestillo del baño se destrabó para que la puerta fuera abierta por la pelirroja. La chica fue directamente a la sala, donde había una variedad de cosas para desayunar.

James tomó las cosas que ocuparía ese día y se internó en el baño. Olía a colonia de mujer. A flores dulces para ser exactos. Olía a Evans.

El joven Potter se encerró en el baño, recordando la pelea de ayer. En verdad había sido algo cruel. Entendía perfectamente como había dañado su orgullo al mirarle a los ojos, la cara y la tensión de su cuerpo. Se había sentido un poco culpable, así que había pensado en como solucionarlo.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha aparte en la esquina, fijándose en la gran bañera. Evans se había demorado en la tina. Se desvistió y se metió bajo el chorro de agua.

Se acercó a la mesa del salón y se encontró con un rico desayuno tropical, acompañado de jugo y leche de chocolate fría. Al lado de a bandeja de comida, había una nota con su nombre escrito. La abrió y pudo ver la nota en su totalidad.

_Lily Evans_

_Ya sé que pensarás que esto no es muy de mi persona, pero no quiero seguir peleando y discutiendo en la misión. Si tengo que ser el primero en dar el paso para dejar de hacerlo, lo haré. _

_Perdóname por lo de ayer. Cuando a uno lo domina la rabia dice muchas cosas que hieren a los demás. No creo que seas un esqueleto (pero no te haga ilusiones ¡Que no soy tan fácil!). _

_Espero que por lo menos haya una tregua entre los dos, para trabajar bien. Somos los mejores espías, por algo nos escogieron y sería tonto de nuestra parte no poder lograr por peleas que podemos solucionar cuando volvamos al mundo real._

_Ojalá mis disculpas funcionen de algo. _

_James Potter_

_P.D: Sé que está demás decirlo, pero recuerda quemar la carta cuando termines de leer. No podemos dejar evidencias de lo que somos y menos por escrito._

.- Potter, Potter, Potter... - frunció el ceño - ¿No será otra de tus tácticas, bromas o fastidios hacia mi persona? - tomó el encendedor que estaba en la bandeja. Miró el desayuno y aún no terminaba de convencerse. ¿Estaría hablando de verdad?

Salió al balcón. Se acercó a la baranda y empezó a quemar el papel, donde ni el rastro del olor a quemado podría delatarles. Cuando terminó (que no tuvo mucha noción del tiempo) volvió a entrar a la habitación y James salió del baño listo para el nuevo día.

Le miró con desconfianza y a la defensiva. La mejilla de él se encontraba un poco hinchada y contuvo la sonrisa al saber que le había causado el daño merecido por su impertinencia

.- ¿Leíste la carta? - preguntó el chico, revolviéndose con la toalla.

.- Espero que no sea otro de tus trucos - se cruzó de brazos mirándole desafiante.

.- No lo es - le respondió con naturalidad. Se acercó a su bolso y sacó dos frascos. Uno negro y otro transparente. El desodorante y la colonia respectivamente.

Lily empezó a toser al sentir el fuerte olor de ambos frascos. Como todo perfume de hombre, eran endemoniadamente fuertes.

.- ¡Por Dios!. ¡Esas estupideces no pueden ser más fuertes! - siguió tosiendo, mientras movía las manos para esparcir el olor y no sentirlo tan fuerte.

.- Exige-- - iba a responder, pero se guardó su comentario a mitad de camino. No debía empezar las peleas. Reflexionó un poco y decidió tomar el rumbo de esa conversación a otra parte, para así no seguir peleando - Perdona. Empezaré a echarme en el baño para que no te moleste - guardó sus cosas dejando a Lily con la boca abierta.

_Hablaba en serio... ¡pero que cosa más extraña! - _Lo miró recuperando su compostura.

.- Tú no eres Potter - declaró finalmente, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la mesa con su desayuno.

James bufó mirándole con reproche.

.- ¡Necesito de tu parte, Evans, para que la cosa funcione! - le espetó con la voz un poco fastidiada.

.- ¡Está bien! - le espetó de forma un poco brusca - aún que sigo pensando que no eres Potter -.

Otro bufido de el chico, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora**: _Me he tardado una eternidad, lo siento. El colegio me tiene ataviada, además de que estuve de cumple hace tres días atrás y me tenían visitando mil restaurantes y sin tiempo para poder siquiera escribir. Fue un fin de semana muy movido más un inicio de semana con pruebas brígidas xD! así que estaba un poco harto copada. Disculpas nuevamente._

_¡Agradezco muchos sus reviews!. ¡¡uuuooo son 12!! uno menos que el cap anterior :( pero intentaremos que el número no vaya bajando, verdad?. :)! me emociona taanto, tanto que me escriban!! ojalá no dejen de hacerlo y dándome sus opiniones, las fallas, quejas, consejos, lo que sea!. Y los que no se animan a escribir aún¡anímense! que su opinión es muy importante para cada historia y esta no es la excepción!_

_Bueno, pasando a Los reviwes del cap. anterior, los contestaré a la brevedad posible :D! y responderé una excelente duda de _nataa. _que creo varias querrán saber: _

_**¿Aparecerán otros personajes conocidos como los Longbottom o los Malfoy?: **_He pensado en ello, pero no mentiré y diré que en verdad no me he preocupado mucho hasta ahora de eso. Recién vamos por el comienzo, pero en verdad quiero integrar personajes conocidos como ellos. Lo que si puedo decir es que personajes como Sirius, Remus y Peter aparecerán, porque influyen mucho sobre nuestros personajes principales y el antagonista (Tom Riddle).

"Ahora, si llegase a integrar a otros personajes como los Malfoy o los Black, no puedo decir 'Sí, así será' porque (como bien dije arriba) no lo he pensado mucho y no me quiero comprometer con algo que está indeciso.

_Y eso ha sido por hoy.  
Saludos a todos, en especial a mi Beta queridaa! xD que es lo mejor:D! Gracias, Gracias Ayii!_

_Fresa._


	4. Misión número tres

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, espías y un enemigo al cual tendrán que atrapar, NO HAY MAGIA.

**Sumary: **UA! Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán llevarse bien?

**Conviviendo con el Enemigo**

Misión número tres: "El Casino"

Caminaban con su sonrisa auto-impuesta. Él le tomaba de la cintura firmemente. Ella señalaba todo lo llamativo del lugar. Reían con entusiasmo. Saludaban a los empleados con alegría. Chocaban sus cabezas con cariño. Hacían todo lo que una pareja de recién casados hace en su luna de miel: Divertirse ante todo, jamás separase el uno del otro y desbordar felicidad hasta por los poros.

Lástima... ellos solo estaban fingiendo.

Mandados por el jefe de su orden: Alastor Moody; y el director de su escuela de espías: Albus Dumbledore, estaban cumpliendo una misión ultra-secreta: Detectar los planes de Tom Riddle; y si era posible, detenerlo antes de causar una tercera Guerra Mundial.

La misión asignada era infiltrarse en el Hotel Magic. Estancia creada por Riddle para aquellas parejas recién casadas, con todo lo necesario para pasar una Luna de Miel de ensueño. Hotel ubicado en una isla en el mar Atlántico, donde solo se puede llegar en Avión o Helicóptero. Los Barcos no podían navegar dentro de las millas territoriales de la isla, Riddle lo había prohibido.

Habían estado todo el día caminando por ahí y por allá buscando información, algún paradero o por lo menos la habitación donde se encontraba el político, pero, al parece, nadie quería ayudarles.

El calor era fuertísimo y la humedad te sofocaba. Viniendo de un país de climas fríos, esa isla tropical los estaba matando. La pelirroja movía su abanico casi con desesperación, mientras que el pelinegro movía su sombrero. Habían decidido bajar a la piscina en la mañana; al comedor en la hora del almuerzo; luego en la tarde recorrer el Spa; en la hora del té ver que hacer y en la noche: el casino.

Si tenían suerte, esta misión no duraría más allá de cinco días. Ya iban por el tercer día y no habían podido descubrir muchas cosas. Quizás algunos horarios del Señor Riddle, pero nada más allá de especulaciones de donde podía estar. Al parecer, el buscado, no ocupaba habitaciones de las torres o plantas del hotel, sino que una mucho más secreta. Se hablaba de subterráneos, por debajo del mar.

El ruido de las máquinas, el fuerte olor a cigarrillo, el sonar de las copas y las audibles voces de los ocupantes del hotel se hicieron presentes al traspasar la puerta del casino.

La pelirroja iba con un vestido hasta las rodillas. Maquillada y con joyas para acompañar todo su conjunto, avanzaba junto a su _marido_. El _cuatro-ojos_ iba con un traje liviano y con su cabello a medio peinar, al parecer vanos intentos de dejarlo ordenado.

"Separémonos, así la búsqueda será más rápida"- se escuchó la voz de James por el intercomunicador.

"Tú ve a las máquinas, yo voy por la ruleta y las cartas" – respondió la voz de Lily por su intercomunicador.

La pareja se sonrió, se hicieron algún tipo de seña –algo ridículas- y se separaron. La chica fue directamente a la mesa de la ruleta. Se sentó junto a otro grupo de mujeres y empezó a mirar lo que ocurría.

Entre las mujeres había una que le llamó la atención. Era de cabello negro y de rizos. Sus ojos eran negros como la noche y su tez pálida resaltaba, por el contraste de su oscuro cabello. Pudo reconocerla al instante: La secretaria de Riddle. Se encontraba con costosas joyas alrededor de su escultural cuerpo y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

"Encontré a alguien interesante" – habló a través de su intercomunicador.

"_Dónde?" –_ Se escuchó la voz de James por el auricular.

"En la ruleta, vestida de azul marino, cabello rizado y negro. No creo que te cueste saber quien es… _espero_" – la última palabra la susurró.

"R_ecuerda la tregua, Evans…_" – se escuchó la voz cansada del hombre.

"Era una pequeña broma Potter, ahora avíspate!" –

"_Bellatrix se ve todo un bombón, para tener 30 años…_" – Lily hizo una mueca de sonrisa y empezó a negar su cabeza.

"Eres un caliente…" – le susurró.

"_Error, soy hombre" – _respondió el _cuatro-ojos_.

Lily observó con más detención, a ver si divisaba alguna otra cara conocida.

Hacía ya tres días que habían llegado y hacía dos días que habían pactado la tregua. La cama la dividían todas las noches y se turnaban la ducha por las mañanas, tarde y noche. Con el calor que hacía, no podían bañarse menos de tres veces al día.

Las peleas ya no eran trifulcas, sino frases con una intención más sarcástica y divertida. Lo bueno de eso, es que ya no competían por todo, podían actuar mejor y, al parecer, ya se estaban cayendo un poco mejor.

La espía perfecta ya no lo encontraba un completo imbécil, sino más bien, un tipo con un humor estúpido y sarcástico. A fines, él no era el idiota, sino más bien su humor era el idiota… ¿se explica? Bueno, lo importante de todo esto, es que la chica ya podía decir que le caía mejor que antes, no bien, sino: mejor que antes.

.- Un Martini , señorita y una carta para usted – Un mozo le tendió una bandeja a Lily y esta lo observó impresionada. Tomó la copa y la carta que le tendió el chico. Luego de haber sacado estas dos cosas de la bandeja el mozo hizo una reverencia y se fue de la presencia de la chica.

"_Un regalo, para la joven más linda de todo Magic._

_Atte. Severus Snape."_

Severus Snape: Mano derecha de Riddle. Dirige el hotel Magic, pero se piensa que ordena los planes de su jefe mientras que este sale en televisión.

Lily levantó la vista y de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. A pesar del fuerte olor a cigarrillo que había en el ambiente, pudo distinguir el perfume de hombre. Giró la cabeza y un chico le observaba sonriente. Su piel era palidísima y su cabello negro, algo grasiento; sus ojos negros estaban sumamente fijos en los de ella. Y esa sonrisa socarrona le disgustó, pero no quiso demostrarlo, esta era la mejor oportunidad para intentar seducir a Severus Snape.

.- Espero le guste el Martini, señorita – El hombre le tomó la mano y se la besó. En ningún minuto despegó su mirada oscura de los ojos verdes de Lily.

.- Muchísimas gracias, señor…. –

.- Snape, Severus Snape – La chica sonrió amable, como toda una señorita inocente. – Y su marido? – empezó a mirar a varios lados.

.- Caminando por las máquinas – contestó cortés.

.- Espero no se ponga celoso si me llevo a su esposa a tomar a una mesa más aparte, verdad? – sonrió pícaro.

Lily le respondió con una sonrisa positiva, pero por dentro no le gustaba mucho el estar con ese hombre.

Llegaron a una mesa cerca del Bar. El hombre se internó en una ardua plática sobre muchas cosas, pero el centro de conversación era él, o lo fantástica de su vida en el Hotel.

.x.x.x.

Caminó entre máquina y máquina durante un buen rato, hasta que dio con quien quería dar. Sacó un trago de la bandeja más cercana.

Se acercó a la mujer de cabello oscuro y le ofreció la copa.

.- ¿Wisky? O quizás ¿algo más suave…? – le sonrió con esa sonrisa donde cualquier chica cae a sus pies.

.- No gracias, estoy esperando a alguien – respondió Bellatrix, la secretaria, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

.- Que lástima, no me gusta tomar solo – comentó James.

.- Que lamentable… - la voz aburrida de Bellatrix hizo saber que no le importaba.

James, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada más de la secretaria del ministro Riddle, se alejó sin más. Tomó del wisky y se sentó a ver como le estaba yendo a Evans con Snape.

La vio en unas mesas sumamente apartadas. Él estaba casi comiéndosela con lo ojos, mientras la pelirroja solo asentía cada cinco minutos.

El pelinegro soltó una risita al ver el aburrimiento apoderarse de su compañera de misión, casi llegaba a aburrirlo a él. Snape debía de estar hablando puras idioteces para que la chica se encontrara en un sumo trance.

Despegó su vista un momento del panorama Snape-Evans para ver si es que el objetivo estaba cerca o algún indicio que lo pudiera llevar a él.

Observó como Bellatrix se encontraba hablando por teléfono celular bastante afectada. Su cara se había desfigurado en una mueca de enojo que se podía distinguir fácilmente.

James frunció el seño. Vio como la secretaria colgaba el teléfono y luego volvía a llamar. El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde estaban la pelirroja y la mano derecha de Riddle.

Evans despertó repentinamente de su trance para ver como Snape abría su teléfono celular.

Ajá, el blanco estaba cerca.

.x.x.x.

_Pero que tipo más desagradable, Dios, es peor que Potter… - _se dijo mentalmente, la pelirroja, mientras asentía por veinteava vez en esa conversación.

Realmente, ese tal Severus Snape, hablaba más de la cuenta y, por sobre todas las cosas, _únicamente_ de él. Estaba sumamente mareada con todas las oraciones sobrecargadas de "yo" en múltiples frases.

Hasta esa conversación, nunca se había sentido tan arrepentida de haber juzgado a James Potter como un ególatra, egocéntrico y arrogante. Si creía de Potter todas aquellas "lindas" atribuciones, no se imaginan como es que era Severus Snape.

Asintió una vez más, y dejo su vista fija. Pensándolo bien a fondo, al parecer había sido algo dura con Potter durante algún tiempo. Quizás no era un ser tan desagradable, solo que a veces tenía sus malas actitudes, pero igual tenía un lado semi-gracioso, por lo menos la había hecho sonreír un par de veces en su viaje.

También, se podía ver que no era un ser que buscara peleas, sino no hubiese escrito esa carta, casi _pidiendo_, que pudiesen hacer una tregua para llevarse… por lo menos; y lo más impresionante de todo esto es que el hombre todo-poderoso le había pedido disculpas.

No se había sentado un momento a pensar eso, no es que tuviera tiempo para ello, pero ahora, frente a Snape, escuchándole hablar, James Potter no le parecía tanto al niño creído que había formado en su mente. Es más, hasta ya le parecía un igual, no un bicho al cual repudiar.

Vaya que este viaje le estaba causando problemas al cerebro, jamás creyó, que pensaría que el mismísimo "príncipe" Potter llegaría a ser una persona normal como ella, hasta en ese mismo minuto le parecía inverosímil.

.- Querida, ¿Quieres algún otro trago? – Severus Snape detuvo un poco su charla. Le sonrió, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

.- Muy amable señor Severus, pero me apetecería más un jugo natural, si no es mucha la molestia – respondió con una sonrisa perfectamente falsa.

.- No es ningún problema, señorita – tomó su mano y se la besó con caballerosidad.

Lily intentó no poner cara de asco, solo porque el hombre era la mano derecha de la persona a la cual buscaban, nada más.

Luego de que le trajeran el jugo natural, Severus le miró como si estuviese formulando alguna pregunta.

.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti? – le dijo el hombre. – Supongo que te encuentras en tu luna de miel, ¿no?

_Vaya, creí que el importante solo era él_ – Lily despegó sus labios de la bombilla de su trago y cambió la posición de sus piernas, cruzando la izquierda.

.- Así es, he venido con mi _marido_ – sonrió, extrañándose por nombrar así a Potter. – me ha traído de sorpresa, como regalo de bodas. Es maravilloso estar aquí, el señor Riddle tiene un hotel fantástico – tomó su vaso y empezó a jugar con su bombilla – pero lo extraño es que no lo he visto todo este tiempo en el hotel, ¿acaso no se encuentra acá? – preguntó inocente.

La sonrisa de Severus flaqueó un poco, pero este inconveniente se disipó rápidamente.

.- El señor Riddle ha estado ocupado con unos asuntos, no ha tenido tiempo de salir a divertirse – respondió el hombre.

.- Ah… ¿Eso quiere decir que no está en el Hotel? – dijo con una voz inocente, cuando en verdad solo quería saber si el político estaba ahí para poder rastrearlo.

.- Hahaha, al parecer nos estamos desviando del tema, hablábamos de usted, _señorita_… - desvió el tema, olímpicamente.

.- Disculpe la insistencia, Señor Severus, pero es que he tenido tantas ganas de conocerle, que mi impaciencia es algo impertinente – se excusó la pelirroja – y soy _señora_, recuerde que estoy casada – le sonrió.

_Ahí te tapé la boca, maldito idiota – _se dijo internamente la ojiverde.

.- Disculpe mi error, _Señora_… - inclinó la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos negros de los de Lily.

Un celular sonó sobre los sonidos de las máquinas y los juegos. Era un incesante pitido, que solo se detuvo cuando el hombre abrió la tapa de su teléfono.

.- Sí?... – esperó impaciente, quizás era el señor Riddle, pero al parecer no. Que extraño todo esto - …Ok, A_uf Wiedersehen_ – se despidió Snape.

Tomó su copa y se sirvió todo lo que quedaba de un sopetón. Luego sonrió a Lily y se levantó de la mesa.

.- Discúlpeme, pero tengo un inconveniente – Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como despedida.

Luego se fue caminando rápidamente.

"Potter, Snape…" – habló rápidamente por el intercomunicador.

"_Lo sé, voy tras él"_ – respondió su compañero.

James siguió con la vista a Snape, para no parecer un perseguidor a primera vista. Se hizo el loco y caminó cerca de él. Se dio cuenta que iba hacia los baños, así que esperó a que este entrara al baño de hombres, para luego seguirlo… pero algo extraño sucedió.

La figura de Snape no entró al baño de hombres, sino al de mujeres y Bellatrix entró cinco minutos más tarde a él.

"Entró al baño de mujeres, no puedo pasar… - comunicó por el micrófono escondido.

"_Ya estoy llegando a los baños – _respondió la pelirroja agitada

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta los baños, para que nadie sospechara de ella. Entró rápidamente, para encontrar el baño semi-vacío. Había un cubículo que se encontraba cerrado y unos ruidos se escuchaban adentro.

De una sola patada abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pareja. Lily perpleja pestañeó varias veces aún con la pierna levantada por _esa_ patada.

.- Y-yo… p-perdón, en v-verdad no qu-queríamos… p-pero hip!... – respondió el hombre rubio, que se encontraba sentado en la tasa del baño con una mujer castaña montado sobre él – n-no le cuenta a m-mi mujer hip! Q-que de ah-hip! N-no me quiere máah… - el olor a alcohol era parte de ellos dos.

La pelirroja volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño asqueada y luego se dirigió a los otros cubículos, pero todos estaban vacíos.

.- No están… - susurró, extrañada.

"¿C_ómo que no están? – _preguntó la voz de Potter en el auricular.

"¡No sé Potter!. ¡Quizás un inodoro se los tragó! – le contestó molesta.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora:** _Primero que todo, perdón la demora de casi cinco meses (si es que ya son los cinco meses), pero mi último año de colegio como que me deja ¡casi sin vida!. Tengo que ir del Colegio al Preuniversitario y del preuniversitario a la casa, para seguir estudiando y luego dormir temprano para volver a la rutina. Además también quiero hacer espacio a mi novio (L), pero no creo que eso les interese xD!. Ahora aprovecho que estamos de fiestas patrias y toda una semana vacía de obligaciones :D!_

_Ojalá no se hayan aburrido de este capítulo, ¡Los intento hacer lo más largos e interesantes que logro! Díganme cualquier falla que hayan encontrado, porque no se lo pasé a mi beta linda (Ayi), ya que me entró la rebeldía y quería subirlo rápidamente. (:_

_Aparecieron nuevos personajes, cosa que no tenía pronosticado, pero quiero integrar personajes conocidos, me entraron las ganas, porque es más entretenido:)!_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews! Intenté satisfacer a la mayoría poniendo separadores cuando cambiaba de personaje principal. Espero no vaya bajando su frecuencia de comentarios por mi falta de tiempo T.T! es lindo recibir buenos comentarios y constructivos ¡aún mejor! Gracias por sus ánimos a seguir y si me demoro mucho, tienen todo el derecho a hincharme las pelotas para que siga xD!. ¡Hahaha!_

_Mejor no me sigo alargando, Saludos a todos y espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos._

_Fresa._


	5. Misión número cuatro

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, espías y un enemigo al cual tendrán que atrapar, NO HAY MAGIA.

**Sumary: **UA! Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán llevarse bien?

**Conviviendo con el Enemigo**

Misión número cuatro: "El Cubículo"

Derecha, izquierda, derecha izquierda, derecha otra vez, izquierda otra vez. Si daba otra vuelta más, ya la terminaría de marear.

.- Potter, harás un hoyo en el piso, deja de ir de aquí para allá y viceversa – dijo con voz cancina la pelirroja.

.- No me jodas Evans… - Sí, Potter estaba totalmente cabreado, pero eso no dice que ella tampoco.

.- Mira maldito estúpido, o te dejas de dar vueltas o yo te siento a balazos – simplificó las cosas ella, pero, por supuesto, esto no apaciguó las cosas.

.- No me vengas con tus estúpidas amenazas, no estamos para ellas – le reprendió James, aún que no logró mejorar las cosas.

.- Me tienes cansada Potter, eres un idiota, no servirá de nada que te pasees como enfermo mental por toda la habitación. Hemos buscado por todo ese maldito baño y no hay rastros de ninguna puerta secreta, llave maestra o algo por el estilo. Ahora si dejaras de pasearte como una cucaracha buscando su refugio sería más fácil el poder concentrarme y de paso no marearme con tus vueltitas – Lily le miró con fastidio.

.- Ya Evans… ya… - le respondió James con un tono cansino y sin la menor demostración de acatar las órdenes de ella.

.- Arg, eres TAN… aaaah! – indignada, la pelirroja se levantó de la mesa del comedor. Empujó con suma fuerza para volver a guardarla y salió de la habitación, para ir al balcón.

Aún era de noche. Estaba vestida con ropas sencillas y sin mucha importancia. Su cabello lo tenía tomado en una coleta alta. Sentía como el enojo le recorría el cuerpo. En verdad Potter sabía hacerla enojar, o eso creía, porque en verdad estaba sumamente colérica por no encontrar la clave del baño. Se sentía inútil y no podía entender como es que Snape había desaparecido así de la nada.

El viento soplaba con suma sutileza, el calor estaba moderado esa noche y al parecer pronto se pondría a llover. Esas típicas lluvias del caribe, en donde el calor aún persiste y el agua que cae calma un poco la temperatura.

Aquel día había sido larguísimo. En la piscina en la mañana, donde había tenido que 'luchar' contra tirársele a un viejo encima para romperle la cara a combos por estarla rodeando con promesas de amor y dinero. Al parecer el viejo verde de la mañana había peleado con su mujer. Luego se había quemado fuertemente los hombros, gracias al asqueroso sol, que pegaba mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. Ahora mismo debía echarse la crema para aliviar las quemaduras y así mantener la zona húmeda y fresca. No quería dormir mal en la noche y despertar con un dolor de los mil demonios.

En la hora del almuerzo había podido comer bien. Lo bueno de estar en el hotel es que la compañía de espías pagaba todo y ella no hacía nada más que buscar el paradero de Riddle –lo que se le estaba haciendo sumamente difícil, ya que los empleados no cooperaban- así que podía relajarse en la hora del almuerzo, sin mayores contratiempos, más que soportar las tonteras de Potter y de cómo miraba a las sirvientas sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, pero ella SI se daba cuenta, lo que de por sí, lo encontraba de muy mal gusto.

En la tarde, luego, fue al Spa, a ver si es que recaudaba algo de información –lo que no logró- y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de un relajante masaje, para destensar esos músculos que Potter se había encargado de tensar con el paso del tiempo en esa isla.

Todo iba bastante bien, sin la compañía del estúpido de Potter, hasta que tuvo que toparse con la mujer del viejo el cual le estaba acosando en la mañana. Le contó toda su historia matrimonial, de sus 5 años casada, sus cuatro ex-esposos y otros amantes de por ahí, como es que había logrado ganar tanta fortuna en toda su vida –cabe destacar que gracias a sus ex-maridos- y todo lo que conlleva tener que escuchar una conversación de una vieja amargada de la vida, la cual no había tenido ninguna relación amorosa estable y que había vivido del lujo durante todo el tiempo. También le había preguntado sobre su _esposo_ –es decir, James-, como le había conocido –En la escuela-, como se había enamorado de él –por accidente- y que tal era en la cama –a lo que había respondido con una risita y un sonrojo-.

La hora del té –hora sagrada para todo inglés- fue relajado. Pasar de ser el centro de "escucha" de la señora amargada del Spa a tener un _verdadero_ relajo tomando de su tasa de té, no tenía precio. Además al parecer Potter estaba bastante más callado. Quizás había interiorizado con él mismo y había descubierto lo tan irritante que podía llegar a ser. En ese momento una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lily.

.- ¿Qué te causa risa? – preguntó extrañado el chico de lentes.

.- Nada que te interese – volvió a sonreír ante el ceño fruncido de Potter.

Hasta que se hizo de noche, ahí fue cuando todo empezó hasta terminar ahora. Debían de ir al casino, simular más que nunca su estúpida _relación matrimonial_ y todo lo demás.

Todo el tiempo que había pasado hasta la hora de entrar al casino había sido un momento de paz interior con ella misma. Había transado una tregua temporal con Potter, pero eso no quería decir que serían amigos, lo que si podían era convivir sin tener que golpearse o sacar su pistola y matarlo de una –lo que la llevaría a la cárcel, pero valdría la pena-. Sí, todo iba perfecto hasta que ÉL se acercó a ella y le ofreció un trago, para luego sentarse con ÉL a la mesa y conversar… claro, _conversar_.

¡Conversar mis pelotas! Lo único que hizo ÉL, ese _ente flotante sin ocupación más que de sí mismo,_ de cabello, ojos y ropa negra, había sido hablar de él y su gran ingenio. Severus Snape, mano derecha de Riddle.

Que tipo más desagradable. En su vida había conocido a un tipo que se amara más que él mismo. Habló durante una hora seguida de lo bien que lo hacía en los negocios y de cómo había llegado a ser tan rico llevando el Hotel Magic por buen camino. Además de su afán de poder sociabilizar con gente de rango estrato económico _ultra-híper-alto_ –como Lily había repasado en su mente mil veces- le causaba náuseas.

Nunca es su –perdonen el término- _perra vida_! Había conocido un tipo más desagradable que James Potter, y ahora que venía a saber como era Snape, sentía en el fondo –pero MUY en el fondo- un pequeño remordimiento por haber creído que Potter era la peor escoria del planeta. Incluso, hasta podría retractarse.

Sí, bueno, así es la vida, da muchas vueltas. Lo que sí, es que una cosa era que no podía creer que hubiera alguien más desagradable que Potter, pero lo que no podía dejar de irritarla aún más, era el hecho de que últimamente hasta encontraba buena gente a Potter. No, no se estaba volviendo loca, mucho menos una niña que va tras la sombra del engendro Potteriano, sino que le parecía algo –SOLO algo- simpático el _cuatro-ojos_. Eso la tenía roja de ira –en su interior eso sí, no se creía tan idiota de ir y decirle a Potter en su cara "me enoja creer que eres simpático!" que tonto sonaría, hasta podría incluso reírse en su cara. No, no, eso no podía ser-. Pero, el último hecho de la noche del casino, eso sí que la tenía en llamas.

Sentada con Snape, soportando su interminable monólogo de lo estupendo que era, sonó su celular. Tras una corta llamada, en que él solo se pudo escuchar un:

.- ¿Sí? – silencio donde él solo escuchaba el auricular – Ok… Auf Wiedersehen – terminando con aquella pequeña conversación telefónica.

Así fue como el engendro negro –refiérase a Snape- se levantó de la mesa, para ser seguido de Potter y luego de ella, al entrar en el baño de mujeres.

A principios no encontró a nadie en el baño, quizás se había demorado mucho y el engendro negro había escapado por una compuerta secreta. Extrañamente un cubículo estaba cerrado y se escuchaban ruidos tras la puerta de este. De una sola patada desarmó la puerta y se encontró con un no muy lindo espectáculo. El mismo señor de la mañana con una jovencita –quizás sirvienta del hotel- montada sobre él. Cuando supiera su esposa, él sería el quinto ex-marido de la mujer, que tendría una historia más de engaños y desengaños matrimoniales.

Asqueada, volvió al lado de Potter. Esperaron una hora y los dos volvieron a entrar al baño de mujeres, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Sacaron al hombre y la mujerzuela y cerraron la puerta del baño de mujeres. Revisaron cada espacio de las paredes, todo tipo de indicios de lo que podía ser la cerradura de una llave o tarjeta, espacios donde podría haber un aparato de registro al tacto, de voz o algo por el estilo, pero no fue posible.

Tras varios insultos, quejas y irritaciones por parte de los dos, tuvieron que desistir de la búsqueda, tras los aporreos de una señora al otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer quería vomitar el alcohol.

Al abrir la puerta –Potter se encontraba escondido en un cubículo para no ser descubierto- la señora del Spa apareció frente a la pelirroja, llorando a mares, con un olor a alcohol tan grande como el de su marido y con un estado decadente, que a Lily le llegó a dar pena.

.- ¡No confíes en los hombres! – caminó hasta el espejo – Siempre te traicionan por sexo… - empezó a llorar con desconsuelo y repentinamente empezó a vomitar en los lavaderos.

Lily no pudo más que hacer que llamar a los guardias para que se llevaran a la señora a una pieza aparte tras los gritos de:

.- ¡No me lleven con esa escoria!. ¡No pienso volver a dormir con un sucio cabrón! – los guardias la sacaron de los brazos y la condujeron a una nueva habitación.

Finalmente Lily salió del baño y rato más, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, James fue tras su encuentro. Subieron a su habitación a meditar como encontrar la entrada a la habitación de Riddle –porque estaban seguros que esa _era_ el pasadizo hasta el político- y hasta ahora, _cuatro-ojos_ se había paseada de aquí para allá todo el día.

Suspiró. Había resumido la historia de todo un día y la noche aún no cavaba. Ya no sabía por donde partir a buscar algún indicio de cómo abrir esa maldita puerta. Sería mejor que se fuera a la cama.

Caminó hasta el baño. Miró al living y vio como Potter se encontraba sentado frente a la mesita de centro, de la sala, anotando algunas cosas en un papel. Lily simplemente alzó los hombros y entró al baño para ducharse. Ya debían ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana.

El pelinegro anotaba en un papel casi con desesperación, esperando encontrar la llave para poder pasar al pasadizo secreto de Riddle. Sabía, _lo sabía_, ese era el lugar que tanto tiempo estaban buscando para encontrar a Riddle, pero no tenía idea de cómo poder entrar o lo que iba a encontrar ahí.

Anotó:

_Inodoros, llaves del inodoro, cadenas, tapas, botones escondidos en la pared, piso detrás de los inodoros, detrás del papel higiénico, en las puertas, grifos, llaves para abrir los grifos, espejo, cámaras. Intento de voz o táctil, quizás las dos juntas..._

Quizás dentro de todas esas cosas podría encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Quizás no, pero debían seguir tratando. No iba a ser que Riddle se estuviese moviendo más rápido de lo que ellos avanzaban en su misión.

La misión. Ya llevaban por lo menos cuatro días en el hotel o cuando saliese el sol, se cumplirían los cuatro días. Nunca había demorado tanto en una misión, pero hay que reconocer que, tampoco, nunca había tenido una misión encubierta, en donde no podía llegar e invadir el territorio enemigo. Solo debía encontrar la estancia de Riddle, dar con él y poder sonsacarle información, y si era posible, papeles que demostraban su culpabilidad como terrorista en intento de fomento a una tercera guerra mundial.

Se levantó y estiró sobre el sillón. Había sido un duro día, empezando en el desayuno de la mañana, que había tenido lugar en la piscina del Hotel, o una de las muchas piscinas del _Magic_. Había tenido que intentar contener a Evans para que no se lanzase sobre un cuarentón, casado casi tres veces y justo se había peleado con su mujer esa misma mañana. De ahí tuvo que soportar los ataques verbales de la pelirroja –con sus improperios y todo incluido- y había tenido que bancarse las frases 'casanovas' de las asistentes del hotel. Si no fuera porque el sol pegaba fuerte, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no hubiera podido disimularlo.

En el almuerzo, de lo asquerosamente observado que se sentía, no paraba de observar a las sirvientas del lugar. Además la pelirroja lo había estado observando con una cara de pocos amigos, al parecer le molestaba mucho su presencia aún ¿qué le pasaba a ella para que no pudiese llevarse bien con él?. La cosa es que volvió a recibir insultos de la chica, comiéndose las ganas de gritarle que se callara, pero si lo hacía, las consecuencias serían peores, sabía que la muchacha armaría un escándalo luego y no estaba para volver a soportar más escándalos. Solo debía morderse la lengua y pensar: "Tregua, recuerda esa _estúpida_ tregua que transaste".

Por supuesto fue al Spa –a recopilar información-, pero no pudo más que meterse al sauna. Si iba a tener que estar en el Hotel, buscando a Riddle, no podía desaprovechar la ocasión de meterse a un sauna. Ahí mismo se encontró con el mismo viejo verde que había intentado ganarse a la pelirroja a través de su dinero e influencias. Este no le había reconocido, pero James podía recordar fácilmente rostros, con todo un entrenamiento por años en el espionaje, no podía olvidar una cara que ya había visto antes.

El caballero empezó una conversación sobre vienes raíces, dinero, mujerzuelas y todas esas cosas que James detestaba. Él había provenido de una familia rica, donde sus padres habían sido estrictos y el resto de sus familiares no se interesaban nada más que por el dinero que podían ganar. Lo tenían todo y no obtenían nada por mérito propio, todo era a costa del dinero, al igual que las relaciones de parejas. James rápidamente, asqueado por esta situación, buscó un refugio y por ABC motivo, entró a la academia de espionaje. Gracias a Albus Dumbledore pudo alejarse de su repudiada familia y todo lo que su apellido conllevaba, bueno, quizás no del todo. Su padre en varias ocasiones intentó meterse entre él y sus estudios, pagando por los logros de James, es decir, comprar el primer lugar para su hijo. Por supuesto esto indignó de sobremanera al chico y Moody se encargó de dejar a su padre en su lugar, entablando un monólogo de los méritos, el ganar la vida y no pagar por ella. Luego de esta conversación –o mejor dicho cátedra a su padre- este no volvió a aparecer e intentar inmiscuirse en los estudios de James. Este tema dejó al chico por varias horas pensando, casi se deshidrata en el sauna, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento.

A la hora del té no dijo mucho. Siguió pensando sobre su familia y el maldito apellido que debía cargar. No le gustaba que a donde fuese, le reconocieran como hijo de su padre y por ello que fuesen amables y simpáticos con él. No le gustaba que la gente aparentara por el dinero. En sí, odiaba el dinero, había sido casi traumado en su infancia por la riqueza.

Mientras se llevaba la tasa de té a la boca, pudo ver como Evans sonreía y se sintió sumamente endeble, como si la pelirroja supiera que estaba pensando, pero sabía que ella no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Aún así por las dudas, no pudo soltar su pregunta:

.- ¿Qué te causa risa? – frunció el seño.

.- Nada que te interese – respondió como si no fuese la cosa y volvió a sonreír, la chica.

Luego de esa respuesta, se sintió expuesto, casi desnudo ante la sonrisa de Evans. Sentía que ella lo estaba viendo desvestido, por esa maldita sonrisa en sus labios, como si se estuviese burlando de él.

No habló más en toda la hora del té, hasta que se le pasaron sus películas sobre Evans y sus pensamientos acerca de su familia.

Llegó la noche y con ella el paseo por el casino. En donde solo podemos rescatar un pequeño pasaje en todos los acontecimientos en ese lugar y eso lleva un nombre: Bellatrix Lestrange, secretaria del buscado Riddle.

El solo recibimiento le pareció tan agradable como enfrentarse a una cobra enojada. Víbora como ella sola, hasta quizás más desagradable que la propia Evans –cosa que jamás creyó llegar a pensar-.

Bellatrix Lestrange era una persona bastante singular. Debía tener ya casi 30 y tantos años, pero parecía aún de 20 y tantos. Ya sabía de su carácter arisco con la gente, pero jamás pensó que fuese tan desagradable.

Al punto que intentaba ir, es que tras ese, no muy agradable, encuentro, había podido apreciar más amenamente los comentarios de –que cada vez eran menos ácidos- de Evans. ¡Hasta podía bromear con ella!, ¿qué estaba sucediendo con el mundo?

Las cosas pasan por algo, quizás en esta misión no solo podrían apresar a Riddle, sino que terminaría en buenos –pero no amistosos- tratos con Evans, quizás hasta podría estar en una misma sala juntos, ¿Quién sabe?.

James sintió como alguien salía del baño. Se levantó de la mesa, se estiro y se dispuso a ir al baño para bañarse también. El amanecer ya estaba asomándose por la ventana. El día que pronto llegaría, debía organizar todo lo necesario para poder descubrir esa maldita puerta secreta. De seguro estaba escondida en un lugar totalmente evidente, pero ellos no habían logrado encontrarlo aún, por el cansancio de tener que soportar tanta presión pretendiendo ser una pareja.

.x.x.x.x.x.

Nuevamente ese ambiente asqueroso. Alcohol, cigarrillos, risas, un clima vertiginoso, donde los vicios se reúnen. Tuvieron que llegar tarde, para preparar todo e ir listos para cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

Estuvieron revoloteando por varios juegos de mesa, pero no apostaron. Buscaron a sus _presas menores _–Sanpe&Lestrange- para que los llevara al _premio mayor_ –Riddle-, pero no estaban en el casino. Ya llevaban cerca de una hora en el salón de juegos, hasta que se fijaron que varios ya estaban tomados de copas. Decidieron que era su mejor opción o pronto los empezarían a echar a todos y quedarían menos personas, así su presencia sería más notoria si salieran de los baños.

Primero entró Lily. Se encargó de echar a todas las mujeres con un gas afrodisíaco especial, para que las féminas fueran tras los hombres. Ella se colocó, obviamente, tapones en las fosas nasales, para no sufrir el efecto. Pero, algo salió mal en su plan.

Potter entró al baño, sin fijarse en su compañera. Miró por todos los lados, revisando si había gente. Luego de unos cinco minutos

.- Empieza a buscar por los lavaderos, yo iré por cada cubículo – le ordenó James, sin fijarse siquiera en ella.

La pelirroja no respondió. El silencio inundó el baño y el chico se extrañó.

_Aún no me ha gritado por darle órdenes_ – se metió al primer cubículo, sin revisar el estado de su compañera –_ quizás ha reconsiderado su actitud y se pondrá más simpática_ – James sonrió, le agradaba la idea de que Evans fuera más simpática y amable, eso significaba menos peleas y gasto emocional.

Sintió como una llave del lavado era abierta. La pelirroja empezó a lavarse la cara. Todo se estaba tornando un poco extraño

.- ¿Evans?. ¿Te sientes bien? – James ya iba por el segundo cubículo. Al no obtener respuesta se dio vuelta.

.- Sí, James, estoy perfecto… - El chico se quedó de piedra.

La pelirroja avanzaba hacia él con un paso provocador. Sus ojos brillaban con un deseo insanamente extraño y, lo peor de todas sus sospechas, era el hecho de que le hubiese llamado _James_. La observó fijamente y se dio cuenta de que uno de sus tapones de la nariz se había caído.

.- ¡Oh Mierda! – el chico intentó salir del cubículo antes de que algo malo pudiese suceder, pero la ojiverde se adelantó olímpicamente a él.

Lo encerró en el cubículo, sin saber que es lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía que el agua corría y corría, sin apagarse. La situación cada vez se tornaba más difícil y James no tenía ninguna idea de qué podía hacer.

.- Evans, estás bajo el efecto del gas, detente, ¡por Dios! –.

Con una sola patada, Lily cerró la puerta del cubículo. Hizo que James se sentara en el inodoro para que así quedara a su completa disposición. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y dirigió sus labios al cuello del hombre.

James estaba dividido. Por un lado tenía miedo, sí, mucho miedo. Partimos por el hecho de que en su vida se hubiera imaginado a Evans como una mujer _candente_ –pensando también que anteriormente, (menos de dos semanas) ambos se odiaban- por lo que estaba totalmente horrorizado, además de la fuerte presión que sus movimientos estaban generando en él. También tenía miedo de que cuando la pelirroja despertara de su sueño, esta le matara a balazos por no detenerla. Aún que él intentaba alejarla sosteniéndola de la cintura, ella jamás le creería.

Por otro lado, estaba terriblemente prendido. Vamos, él sabía que quien le seducía y acorralaba era su rival desde sus inicios escolares, pero tampoco podía negar que este rival era _mujer_. Una mujer bien formada –aún cuando el primer día dijo cosas horribles de ella-, pero en verdad no era taaan como él la había pintado en un principio. Sentía como su sangre hacía de su cuerpo le jugaba en contra inconscientemente, como su presión, temperatura y _eso_ subían rápidamente. Estaba empezando a sudar frío, por primera vez se sentía una _presa_ y no el _depredador_. Se encontraba completamente descolocado.

Aún, no queriendo ocupar mucha fuerza –para no dañarla-, intentaba zafarse de los brazos, la postura incómoda, los besos en el cuello y todas esas cosas que jamás imaginó vivir con Evans. Por Dios, ni en sus peores sueños –donde en ese tiempo no se llevaban siquiera- y ¡Jamás creyó que tendría que ser así!, que estúpido ¡Nadie tiene un sueño erótico con una chica a la cual odia, en la taza del baño e intentando sacársela de encima!. Pero lo peor de todo es que _sabía_, pero es que SABÍA que Evans lo mataría si es que el efecto acababa y no lograba zafarse de ella. Ya lo veía venir, ¡casi como una premonición!

Sintió como una de sus manos bajaba por su pecho, la otra le intentaba sacar la chaqueta y esos besos en el cuello, que subían a grados inimaginables su temperatura corporal, porque como bien dije: Evans podía ser su rival, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese _mujer_.

.- Evans, ¡basta! - Detuvo la mano intrusa, se volvió a arreglar la chaqueta e intentó pararse, pero el peso de ella, se lo impidió.

.- ¿Acaso no te gustan mis caricias? – sonrió como una gata en celo y no dio tregua a lo suyo. Volvió a cubrir de besos su cuello, sin importarle que el chico tuviera aprisionada sus muñecas.

En otras circunstancias James no hubiera puesto más pretextos, pero ella era un caso _especial_, ella era la pelirroja _Evans_.

.- Tenemos una misión que cumplir... – pero su voz fue opacada por un ruido.

Sintió como la llave que se encontraba anteriormente prendida empezaba a emitir un sonido de llave antigua. El lavado también sonó y unas voces inundaron el baño de mujeres.

Desde el incidente de que la pelirroja rociara el baño con ese gas especial ya había pasado una media hora. Los efectos ya estaban empezando a decaer y Lily poco a poco fue despertando. Sintió la colonia de un hombre bajo su nariz y el cabello negro de este rozándole la mejilla. Sintió sus muñecas tomadas, pero aún no tenía completa noción de lo que estaba sucediendo.

James podía reconocer cual era la primera voz, la había escuchado muchas veces en las noticias y podía definirla como la de Lucius Malfoy, un abogado representante de Riddle.

.- Los planes están marchando bien, por ahora tenemos que esperar que las circunstancias sean las propicias para seguir avanzando – Esa voz tan pedante de Malfoy resaltó.

.- Ya sabes que hacer... – La otra voz no pudo reconocerla, pero la pelirroja supo en dos segundos quien era: Severus Snape.

La pelirroja se levantó apresuradamente, causando que la puerta del baño sonara. Un pequeño error, pero que podría costar muchísimo. James dirigió su mirada castaña a las esmeraldas de ella. Ambos se asustaron, pero él reaccionó más rápido. La atrajo de sus muñecas rápidamente y la volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas. Sintieron los pasos rápidos de los dos hombres, de cómo se dirigían a su cubículo.

.- Perdóname... – alcanzó a susurrar.

En un segundo pasó. En un segundo los hombres abrieron la puerta, en un segundo pudieron haber sido descubiertos, en un segundo todo podría haber acabado y en un segundo se salvaron por el beso que él inició.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, para no mirarse. Sentían vergüenza por ellos mismos. El beso más incómodo que podrían haber tenido en su vida. Hacía menos de dos semanas con suerte podían verse, hablar, no pelear y no insultarse. Y, _Ahora_, se estaban besando.

James, pidiendo disculpas a los cuatro vientos en su cabeza, tomó la cintura de Lily y, con la otra mano, sostuvo su cabeza. La atrajo hacia él con un poderío propio de un hombre deseoso por su mujer, pero no propio de él. Sentía sus mejillas arder, no por el _deseo_ sino que por la _vergüenza_ que sentía. No creyó, hasta ese minuto, que besaría a Lily Evans.

La pelirroja por su parte, intentaba no acercarse mucho a él, pero sabía que si se alejaba no sería creíble. _Creíble_, que graciosa era la palabra en ese minuto. No podía _creer_ que ELLA, estuviera besando a quien injurió por años, a quien odió por su arrogancia, al que no soportaba ni en pintura. Ahí estaba, sentada en su falda, tomando su cuello, abrazándolo –pero no con fuerza-, haciendo de su esposa, _besándolo_. ¿Quién iba a creer que Lily Evans, la mejor espía de la academia Hogwarts, se besaría con James Potter, su máximo rival, por cinco minutos? Si se lo propusieran a alguien de Hogwarts, se reiría en su cara, pero ¡Sorpresa! Aquí estaba sucediendo.

Tras la impertinente entrada de los ayudantes de Riddle, no vieron que era lo que sucedía. Lo bueno, es que ambos hombres se fueron rápidamente del baño, así no importunar a la pareja, sin saber cuanto habían escuchado –supusieron que no mucho, ya que se veían muy acaramelados, en su mundo y todo eso del amor-, volviéndolos a dejar solos.

Potter y Evans se separaron rápidamente. Ambos estaban sonrojados, no se dirigieron la mirada por un buen rato y luego salieron del baño rápidamente.

.- Me voy a la habitación – habló rápido la pelirroja y luego se perdió de vista.

Ese día había sido muy raro y perturbante, en especial para James. Él había tenido que aguantar a una Lily Evans totalmente diferente al canon que ella representaba según él –su rival, nada más-, lo cual lo tenía por un lado descolocado y por otro sorprendido. Con esto en la mente, caminó al bar y se sirvió el trago más fuerte que vio.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, bien pasada la noche, vio a la pelirroja acostada en la cama. Tuvo un escalofrío al verla solo con un pijama de tiritas. A su mente se vino la imagen del baño, mientras ella lo seducía, y no quiso acostarse en la misma cama. Tomó una almohada y una manta. Luego de ponerse algo encima para dormir –no iba a dormir en traje- se acostó en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

Pronto se quedó dormido, por los tragos que había tomado, pero la pelirroja de la cama no pudo dormir, sintiendo vergüenza de ella. Tanto tiempo había odiado a Potter y hoy había sufrido su peor castigo, el tener que besarlo. Agradeció el acto de que el hombre no se acostara en la misma cama, porque no quería tenerlo cerca ni porsiacaso, por un buen tiempo. Estaba enojada y en la mañana siguiente, el comportamiento sería totalmente distinto, lo sabía, su mal humor se le notaría salir hasta por los poros.

.x.x.x.x.x,

**Notas de la Autora: **_Aquí está el capítulo cinco, espero les guste, lo hice más grande para que leyeran un buen rato, además en compensación del anterior que era bastante corto, pero no crean que todos van a ser así de largos, no se me mal acostumbren, que quizás no me de el tiempo! Ahaha. _

_Les cuento que ando con el tiempo apretado, he podido escribir en mis ratos de relajo, poniéndole la mayor dedicación posible, espero que esto se note! (:_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, dejen en este para saber que tal va esta historia. _

_Besos para todos, no sigo escribiendo porque es muy tarde y debo acostarme. Cuídense._

_Fresa. _


	6. Misión número cinco

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, espías y un enemigo al cual tendrán que atrapar, NO HAY MAGIA.

**Sumary: **UA! Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán llevarse bien?

**Conviviendo con el Enemigo**

Misión número cinco: "Sorpresa"

Golpe, Golpe, otro golpe. Un derechazo, un izquierdazo. Patada, patada, puñetazo. Así es como Lily Evans descarga toda su ira, con golpes en el pushingball.

Esa mañana se había despertado con una furia interna. Los últimos episodios de la semana la estaban volviendo loca. Estaba estresadísima y no sabía como canalizar su odio, excepto a través de la fuerza bruta.

Desde que había empezado con el entrenamiento de espías que había sido una amante de los deportes. Corría, Nadaba, jugaba todo tipo de juego: Tenis, Football, Basketball, Volleyball, Handball, etc…; Todo deporte, que la mantuviera ocupada y la mente despejada, servía.

La pregunta era ¿por qué tanto estrés acumulado?. Bueno... se podría decir que esa semana no había sido nada parecido a lo que pensaba que sería; o quizás si se lo había imaginado, pero no sabía como, ni había podido, soportarlo.

Se tiene que empezar por aquel día en que aceptó su última misión. Dios que ahora se arrepentía. No le gustaba no tener las cosas bajo control y sus sentimientos era una de esas cosas que no podía controlar –como lo era la Impotencia-, así que estaba enojada con ella misma.

En ese día fatídico había aceptado trabajar con James Potter, ese _idiota_ cuatro-ojos, odioso, presuntuoso y todos aquellos defectos que ella misma encerraba a ese hombre. Ese joven de 21 años, alto, de ojos avellana, con lentes, pelo desordenado y negro. Ese tipo al cual odiaba desde hacía tiempos inmemoriales. Aquel que se había convertido en su rival desde que tenía 14 años. Eso y mucho más.

Como siempre compitiendo por todo llegaron a la oficina del Jefe. Este les informó de su misión y solo pudo decir un: "Perdone que le diga esto, señor, pero como se le ocurre que voy a tener que cumplir una misión y convivir con... _este"_. Debía haber dicho algo más grosero y así no la hubiesen aceptado en la misión, pero la hubieran relevado de su cargo, lo que significaría un paso más atrás de Potter. No, no, ella debía estar adelante.

Golpeo unas mil veces más el Pushingball, parecía toda una boxeadora profesional. Estaba impresionando a los _personal training_ que se encontraban rondando por ahí. De esos que se pasean como si fuera el mall, agarrar a una chica joven, y _enseñarle_ algún deporte entretenido, Já.

Pero Lily estaba tan inserta en su mal humor, que cuando un chico tuvo el suficiente valor de acercarse a la pelirroja, solo con la mirada y un puñetazo de los mil demonios lo hizo retroceder y correr como una _nena_.

Para ser su rival había vivido más experiencias con él que con nadie. La típica historia del bueno y el malo, donde en sus mundos el papel se invertía en el caso de cada uno.

Habían competido por cada cosa. Se habían arriesgado en la peor de las misiones (por separado obvio) para estar siempre un paso más adelante del otro. Competían en Deportes, Armas, Simulacros, Disfraces, Conocimiento, etc.

Así era, aún que ninguno de los dos quisiera aceptarlo: Gracias al otro habían sacado "Matrícula de Honor" al final de todos sus cursos y el "Premio Anual", en su último año, cuando salieron de la escuela de espías.

Estaba harta de tener que ver la maldita cara de Potter. Ya estaba decidida, hoy era el último día que pasaría junto al energúmeno. El acontecimiento del día anterior había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

.- Ya es suficiente de estupideces – dio el último golpe al Pushingball.

x.x.x

"_¿Acaso no te gustan mis caricias?"_ esa frase y toda la imagen que conllevaba, volvieron a su cabeza.

La brisa marina golpeaba con fuerza su cara. Las gaviotas volaban al compás del viento. Había estado toda la tarde en el balcón del departamento formulando como entrar a la habitación secreta de Riddle

Ya tenía todo listo. Al ocultarse el sol podría manos a la obra. Pero para que el astro rey se ocultase, ya faltaba media hora aún.

Su memoria lo había llevado rápidamente a los sucesos recientes con su compañera de habitación. Había sido una experiencia extraña, bastante incómoda y que decir que Evans le volvería a partir la cara en dos – como el primer día de estadía- si se mencionaba el tema.

Todo estaba negro, pero lo peor era es que ella no besaba tan mal. Que horror, después de todo era una mujer. Una mujer con unos hermosos ojos y una linda figura.

Se revolvió el cabello, solo tenía que olvidar lo sucedido, por ahora solo quedaba el impacto de la noche anterior, pero mañana ya se olvidaría de todo.

Se estiró sobre la silla y luego se levantó. Debía prepararse para el ataque de la noche.

.- ya es hora... – entró a la habitación.

x.x.x

.- ¿Ya tienes todo? – preguntó él.

.- Sí – respondió ella a secas.

Desde el incidente de la noche recién pasada, todo se había tornado de una manera extraña.

James se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado, pero su forma de tratar a la Pelirroja era un tanto distinta. No era tan pesado, simplemente era distante. No mostraba ningún signo el cual le recordara que la chica no le caía bien ni, menos, que era su rival. Casi la Ley del Hielo

Por otro lado Lily, era más ácida que de costumbre y el intento de "Ley del Hielo" del chico, hacía que esta se enojara más de lo que estaba. No le miraba a los ojos ni aún que quisiera demostrarle su _odio_ interno.

Ya no conversaban en bueno ni malos términos, ni si quiera peleaban. Habían pasado a una etapa superior a lo que era antes, ahora simplemente se ignoraban.

Ahora tenían un plan _perfecto_, no querían estar más en ese maldito hotel, conviviendo con alguien quien no era de su agrado, trabajando sin obtener resultados buenos, sino que a cambio debían soportar al otro casi todo el tiempo.

Se podría decir que, mientras más cerca de obtener los planos de Riddle y, este mismo, con las manos en la masa, estaban más cerca de su deseado _Divorcio_.

.- Vamos – dijo el pelinegro mientras terminaba de cargar su arma.

Ella no respondió, solo salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

x.x.x

Como odiaba el cigarrillo. Quizás no tanto como Potter, pero le desagradaba de una manera, que no podía explicar.

Llevaba un vestido rojo apretado. Unos zapatos negros le iban a juego y su cabello –ahora- rubio iba sujeto a un recogido bastante favorable a sus facciones y sus ojos brillaban como perlas negras por aquellos lentes de contacto. Su piel brillaba ente un fuerte bronceado –cremas especiales para oscurecer la piel-, por lo que la figura que caminaba entre las mesas de juego era distinta a la Lily de la mañana. Un disfraz perfecto, como sus notas en Ocultismo, perfectas.

Caminó con esa seguridad de toda rubia adinerada y presuntuosa, hija de papi y con una cara de _perra_ que podría notarse a kilómetros.

Caminó con energía y entró rápidamente al baño de mujeres. Adentro había dos chicas, pero con una sola mirada despectiva de Lily y una frase como: "Por mucho que se miren en el espejo, no mejorarán esas caras de caballo que tienen", estas se fueron indignadas susurrando improperios hacia la ahora rubia.

Se paseó por todos los lavaderos hasta llegar al segundo de derecha a izquierda. En una de sus llaves había una inscripción.

.- Bingo! – sonrió la rubia.

x.x.x

La mujerzuela que había conquistado en dos segundos, rápidamente lo llevó al baño. Con sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño claro podía pasar desapercibido entre la gente que lo había visto alguna vez en el hotel.

Se había cambiado el aspecto, para que Snape y Malfoy no los descubrieran. Ya los habían visto una vez en el Baño... "_besándonos... – _dijo una vocecita en la mente de James, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para olvidar ese episodio.

Caminó rápidamente con la mujer tomándole de la mano apresuradamente. Entraron al baño, obviamente nadie los había visto. Nadie se preocupaba demasiado de los hospedados.

Dentro de la estancia, solo se encontraba una rubia que él ya había visto antes.

.- Oye tú, vete un rato que queremos estar solos – dijo la acompañante reciente del chico.

.- _Cariño_, yo me buscaría un mejor candidato – respondió, con voz ácida, la rubia frente a la reciente pareja.

La mujer que había dejado entrar al chico al baño no pudo responder, ya que un certero golpe en la parte trasera de su cuello, le hicieron quedar inconsciente en un dos por tres.

.- ¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó el chico, mientras colocaba a la mujer dentro del cubículo más cercano.

"_El mismo de anoche..._ – Lily trató de borrar las imágenes que querían aparecer, por suerte lo logró con rapidez.

Un suave movimiento tras la llave del lavadero, hizo aparecer una puerta, esa fue la única respuesta que necesitó el chico ante su pregunta. Ella solo tuvo que apretar con fuerza la inscripción de la llave y luego de unos segundos, la compuerta se abrió.

Ahora, nadie podría haber encontrado aquella inscripción, porque las marcas de la llave eran poco nítidas, pasaban desapercibido frente y lejos de tus ojos. Uno debía detenerse a mirar cerca y fijamente. Cualquiera que estuviera buscando algo semejante en una llave del lavadero, pensarían que estaba un _poco_ desequilibrado.

Entraron rápidamente. El pasillo poco a poco, conforme iban avanzando, se fue iluminando con unas luces verdes. Lo extraño es que no había nada que los detuviera, ninguna trampa ni nada por el estilo.

.- Demasiado tranquilo – susurró James.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que dieron una minúscula luz un poco más allá. Pronto llegarían a la puerta que los dejaría en la estancia de Riddle.

Sigilo, siempre debían caminar con sigilo. Llegaron hasta topar con la entrada. Ambos tenían sus manos sobre las armas, en caso de cualquier altercado.

El chico se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese abierta y así era. Giró la manilla, sin que se sintiera el más mínimo ruido.

.- Muy fácil – susurró la pelirroja, sabiendo que eso significaba problemas.

Al abrir la puerta, estaba espalda con espalda, cubriendo las espaldas del otro. Apretaban con fuerza los mangos de las pistolas, pero algo salió mal.

Por lo menos unas siete pistolas apuntaron a su dirección. Los dos estaban atrapados.

.- Sorpresa – dijo una voz bastante conocida por la pelirroja. _Esa_ voz, la que odiaba más que Potter, solo podía ser de _Él._

Los dos espías levantaron sus miradas, para toparse con Severus Snape.

Sorprendidos, levantaron, suavemente, sus manos derrotados. Lily cerró los ojos, en forma de derrota y James apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

Los siete que los apuntaban estaban vestidos de negro. Llevaban unos lentes negros y eran toda la imagen de ser esos ayudantes de mafiosos.

.- Al parecer no esperaban este _agradable_ encuentro – sonrió socarronamente Snape.

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notas de Autora:** _Feliz Año nuevo!_ _Otro capítulo más para la historia :)! Ufss, este si que me ha costado, peero bueno, tengo varios puntos que tocar._

_Primero: ¡¡Perdonen el retraso!!, pero recién ahora tengo tiempo libre para terminar de escribir capítulo. He tenido que estudiar como condenada, dar la prueba para ir a la universidad; luego me dieron los resultados: no me fue como esperaba, pero he quedado en una buena Universidad. Luego vino Navidad, Año Nuevo y, por último, estoy en el curso de manejo, para luego poder sacar la licencia. Así que han sido unos meses agotadores. De a ratos he podido escaparme para escribir._

_Por otro lado, mi inspiración se me __**casi**__ fue por el caño U.U! ya que he estado leyendo unos libros muy buenos, los que me han dejado la cabeza en otra parte. Quizás si sigue mi cabeza fuera de lugar, escriba un fic sobre ellos :D!_

_Y por lo demás no tengo más excusas baratas que dar. Solo espero les guste este capítulo. He tratado de que salga lo mejor posible, perdonen si encuentran fallos y todo lo demás, pero como expliqué arriba, mi mente anda volando por otros lugares últimamente. _

_Saludos a todos y muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escribieron y doble disculpa a los que me pidieron que siguiera. Si no fuera por ustedes (todos los que me dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para mandarme un mensajito :D), no habría podido forzar mi mente para que volviera a la historia._

_Besos y Abrazos. Nuevamente Feliz 2008, que sea un excelente año para ustedes :D!_

_Fresa._


	7. Misión número seis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que conocen no me pertenecen, todo lo demás es mío. No escribo con fines de lucro, sino por mera diversión!

**AVISO:** Es un Universo Alterno, espías y un enemigo al cual tendrán que atrapar, NO HAY MAGIA.

**Sumary: **UA! Lily y James son los mejores espías en Hogwarts. Compiten y se detestan a muerte. En una nueva misión que se les asignará deberán convivir como un matrimonio recién casado y descubrir a Tom Riddle. Aprenderán llevarse bien?

**Conviviendo con el Enemigo**

Misión número seis: "El Imperio"

_MI-ER-DA!_ _Lalala… vamos a moriir_ - canturreó en su cabeza un James de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro. Se encontraba parado a espaldas de su compañera de trabajo, la que lucía un flamante cabello rubio, amarrado con un lujoso alfiler, y ojos negros.

Ambos se encontraban rodeados por unos cuantos agentes, quienes portaban armas automáticas. Un solo movimiento y podrías morir en segundos por más de una sola bala.

.- Mejor será que no se muevan - dijo la persona a cargo: Severus Snape.

.- Júralo… - susurró la chica.

.- Ni tus ironías te salvarán, _dulzura_ - sonrió Snape - boten sus armas -.

Ambos espías esperaron unos segundos, si dejar o no sus armas. Finalmente empezaron a quitárselas. Varias pistolas, balas e, inclusive, dagas fueron botadas al suelo. Finalmente levantaron las manos, para demostrar que estaban limpios.

.- Amárrenlos - ordenó el brazo derecho de Riddle.

Acataron a la orden

.- ¿Alguna idea? - susurró el joven Potter.

.- En mi cabello - respondió la chica Evans.

Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, amarrados espalda, con espalda. Mientras, el opresor, sacó un cigarrillo sonriendo con triunfo. Dio la espalda a los apresados para ir por el fuego.

.- Así que ustedes son enviados por la academia de Hogwarts, ¿no es así? - Prendió el cigarrillo - Bastante ilusos son los de Hogwarts - sacó el humo que había aspirado.

James se dio la vuelta quedando al costado de Lily. Se acercó a ella primero por el cuello. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero debía quedarse estática, el alfiler de su cabello era la clave para poder salir de ahí

.- Sabíamos de antemano que mandarían espías. El viejo Dumbledore tiene una extraña fijación por el señor Riddle...

La suave respiración del chico recorrió por su cuello y su oído, hasta que pudo llegar hasta el objeto, lo sacó con los dientes

.- Pero pensamos que traerían mejores espías, atraparlos ha sido más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niñoo!

Luego lo soltó, logrando que el gran alfiler llegara a las manos de Evans.

.- El viejo Dumbledore... con sus tontos ideales de todos los seres humanos son iguales... Lo que no sabe es que Hitler tenía toda la razón y Stalin, su fácil manera de controlar a toda una nación. Ellos sabían como controlar un pueblo. Con mano de hierro.

Desató sus manos y las de él con ayuda del alfiler, ya que este tenía un mini serrucho escondido en la perla final.

.- ¡Das asco!- dijo audiblemente el chico espía. - Por muy que Hitler haya hecho resurgir Alemania de una manera impresionante, no significa que compense todas las matanzas y el sufrimiento que causó -.

.- Stalin... ¿Qué clase de buen gobernante mata a su propia gente para no sentirse amenazado? - habló la mujer - alguien con buen criterio, sabría solucionar las cosas de tal manera para mejorar los males que pesan sobre el pueblo... -.

.- Ellos supieron gobernar con la mente fría. Con su propio estilo, supieron sacar adelante grandes países, que perfectamente se convertirán en potencias mundiales... Pero bueno, lo que en verdad quiere el señor Riddle no es causar males, sino controlar Inglaterra y por consecuencia, gobernar el mundo. Por muy que Estados Unidos esté creciendo tan rápido, no quiere decir que Inglaterra se quede atrás. Además, las influencias del señor Riddle en América del norte, son grandes

.- Así que el plan es quedarse con el mundo, ¿eh?. Causar guerras, donde mucha gente inocente moriría, pero a tu querido señor no le interesa, ¿verdad?. –

.- No solo eso, _preciosa_, sino que también sacaría del camino a todo aquel que se le oponga. Haría que todas las políticas contrarias desaparecieran, como todas esas tribus urbanas que no saben que es lo que siguen. - sonrió - Todo estaría mucho más ordenado, no habrían plagas que causen disturbios en las calles o hagan lo que se les da la gana. Control sobre los más débiles, y los más fuerte gobernaríamos con mano de hierro

.- Los más fuertes o los más descerebrados... - dijo James - Les pasará lo mismo que le pasó al Imperio Romano. Podrían llegar a tener su tiempo de Gloria (si es que nosotros no lo impedimos), pero con el paso de los años, el imperio irá perdiendo fuerzas y finalmente todo será un desastre, se formaran nuevas naciones y todo lo que habrán hecho será pura basura -.

.- El Imperio Romano quedará como una mosca el lado de lo que nosotros lograremos - Lily se estaba hartando de que esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara de Snape, no desapareciera - Los emperadores no sabían como manejar a sus sucesores y la idea de reinado no era clara, ellos solo comían y creían gobernar, pero no lo hacían. En cambio, nuestros sucesores seguirán nuestras indicaciones e ideales, porque se les será inculcado desde pequeños. Volviendo a Hitle, el logró que todo un pueblo lo siguiera con solo ganarse el apoyo de los jóvenes...

.- Querrás decir que les lavaran el cerebro desde jóvenes.

.- Puedes tomarlo como quieras, _preciosa_, pero logró que los más jóvenes estuvieran con él y que luego nadie pudiese contradecirlo, tú sabes que es lo que le pasaba a todos aquellos que tenían solamente el descaro de despreciar al gran Führer...

.- Pero bien sabes que habrán quienes se le opongan y no serán fáciles de derrocar.

.- Para eso nos tendrá a nosotros.

.- Por si no te acuerdas hay un episodio llamado "La Noche de los Cuchillos Largos". Dónde grandes dirigentes, ayudantes de Hitler murieron. Algunos de ellos tienen un dejo parecido a lo que tú eres...

.- Te equivocas, aquel episodio fue ocasionado en contra de aquellos que ayudaron a Hitler, pero aún así no pertenecían al mismo partido. Yo en cambio, son como Himmler...

.- Y como toda rata cobarde, apuesto que lo traicionarás como tal... - se burló la chica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Snape empezó a reír con exageración. Luego de que estuviera así por más de cinco minutos, siendo observado con extrañeza por sus agentes, se calmó

.- Eres bastante graciosa, _chiquitita_ - le sonrió a lo que a Lily le repudió

.- Todos los imperios caen - susurró mosqueada la mujer.

.- De los errores del pasado, se aprende. - le contestó - Llévenlos al calabozo Terminó la conversación - Hagan que el verdugo les de una buena bienvenida y luego se encargue de que mueran -.

Caminó hacia un gran tapiz, con el dibujo de una serpiente, que estaba colgando en la pared. Con una combinación de números abrió la siguiente puerta para seguir avanzando a la sala que estaban buscando.

.- Cúbreme - le dijo rápidamente la chica

Los secuaces se acercaron a los dos espías, sin fijarse que las manos las tenían sueltas. De un rápido codazo, el hombre que sujetaba a Lily, quedo de rodillas en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago. James golpeó a su agresor y le sacó el arma automática.

La rubia corrió y logró propinarle una patada en la nuca a Snape. Este quedó inconsciente.

Disparos a diestra y siniestra dieron por resultado a todos los agente muertos y dos espías heridos.

.- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el chico.

.- Lo suficiente para seguir. Hay que detener a ese maniático loco - dijo Lily con determinación

Ambos se levantaron del suelo. La chica tenía sus brazos llenos de heridas, mientras james apretaba su costado y su antebrazo izquierdo sangraba un tanto.

.- Que suerte tengo. Por suerte soy diestro - sonrió él. - Aún que no soy tan malo disparando con la zurda -.

La espía rodó los ojos.

.- Esos comentarios, Potter. Por si aún no te das cuenta, esto no es un juego - le miró con un poco de reproche.

.- Pero no es malo amenizar un poco el ambiente, ¿no crees? - le sonrió, mientras tomaba algunas armas regadas por el piso.

.- Eres irreparable... - bufó la pelirroja.

Y aún que pareciera muy extraño, ambos habían olvidado el incidente del baño por unos minutos y habían vuelto a sus pequeñas correcciones. No entendían el porqué ya no podían ser tan ácidos en ese minuto, debía ser la convivencia. Pero de lo que estaban seguros es que el resto de sus enemigos sabían que estaban dentro de los recintos privados y de seguro pronto irían a por su caza.

Una fuerte luz roja apareció del techo y empezó a girar, como las de las ambulancias. Un fuerte sonido salió de todas las paredes, alertando a todos.

.- Vamos, nos están esperando - James le pasó un arma a la chica.

Ambos se adentraron por la puerta que Snape había abierto y pronto la cerraron. Ahora el pasillo era totalmente distinto al anterior. Estaba hecho de puro metal y tenía varios pasillos perpendiculares al principal.

.- Un laberinto - susurró Lily.

.- No te preocupes, yo soy bueno con los laberintos - le guiño un ojo el chico y sacó de su pantalón un ovillo de lana.

.- ¡No me digas que andas con eso a todas partes! - lo miró extrañada.

.- Siempre hay laberintos - dijo simplemente. - Tengo la mala suerte de que cada cuatro misiones, 3 de ellas llevan involucrado un laberinto -.

.- Vaya- susurró la, aún, rubia.

.- Vamos, hay que apurarnos - soltó la punta del ovillo y lo dejó amarrado a la perilla de la puerta.

Empezaron a avanzar con las armas en la mano y moviendo el ovillo.

A Lily toda esa escena le recordaba a Teseo y Ariadna, pero por el contrario a la pareja mitológica, ellos estaban en un tiempo donde habían armas, lo que les esperaba quizás era peor que un minotauro, Iban los dos juntos y lo más importante, es que ellos se odiaban.

"_O por lo menos no nos llevamos bien..._- Lily en sus adentros, causándole una extraña sensación

Ella no había negado o sustituido su odio por un '_no nos llevamos bien_' ni siquiera frente al jefe. Quizás el hecho de estar tanto tiempo con Potter le estaba causando estragos a su cerebro, porque al parecer, el chico con Gafas le estaba empezando _a caer bien._

La chica se estremeció.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Notas de Autora**: _Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, del cual hay una polémica política asquerosa xD. A pesar de que detesto la política, no puedo dejar de escribir sobre ella, o sino el Fic no tendría una buena base sobre la cual buscar a Riddle, ¿O ustedes pensaba que solo quería caramelitos y dulces de algodón, y por eso causaría una tercera Guerra Mundial?. Pero debo aclarar que lamento si ofendo a alguien, si no entienden mucho sobre lo que escribí, o si es demasiado agresivo. No quería ni quiero causar polémica política. Y recalco que mis tendencias políticas no tienen nada que ver con todo el embrollo. ¡Solo que es necesario! Así que no me tiren calabazas si es que se enojan conmigo sobre la discusión de los tres personajes, pensando que todo lo que ahí está escrito es porque yo creo que es así -LO QUE NO ES ASÍ-. Y se que he escrito de más en estas explicaciones, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no quiero mal entendidos y menos peleas - ya saben como se ponen de agresivos algunos a veces por estas cosas-, ya que las detesto. Muchas gracias por leer :)!_

_Ahora, pasando a otro ámbito. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por la espera, ojalá les haya gustado (a pesar de toda esa metida histórica) y que dejen un comentario al respecto._

_Si encuentran que hay errores en algo de lo que escribo, háganmelo saber. Intenté investigar lo mejor que pude acerca de todo lo que escribo, pero la Internet no siempre es mi mejor amiga._

_Saludos y gracias otra vez por leer mis explicaciones xD!_

_Fresa._

_P.D: No sé si alguien ha leído la saga de Stephenie Meyer 'Crepúsculo' y sus obras siguientes 'Luna Nueva' y 'Eclipse'. Si lo han hecho, he empezado un nuevo fic, que tratará sobre Jacob, luego de Eclipse, a ver si es que se animan a pasar :)! ¡Gracias por su atención! _


End file.
